His Damn Life
by dancin1in3my1undiez6
Summary: Harry is living on the streets with Siruis, until something happens. Then, he has to move in with the Weasleys. The first thing he notices is the red head in the corner....Ginny? Things lead to things which will eventually lead to other things. R&R!
1. That Horrible Night

**It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, but if she was to offer it to me I would definetly take it!**

* * *

_Harry is living on the streets with Siruis, until something happens. Then, he has to move in with the Weasleys. The first thing he notices is the red head in the corner...Ginny? Things lead to things which will eventually lead to other things. The story is going to span from when he is three months old until I decide to kill him and I am not big on killing Harry so if you are going to read the whole fic you might want to go get some popcorn. R&R!_

* * *

Three-month-old, Harry Potter sat weeping in what us to be is living room. His parents, Lily and James Potter had just given their lives in order to salvage their son.

James had given up a nasty fight, while Lily had ran, not trying to save her life, but trying to save her son's. She had run upstairs to get the Floopowder so she could get her beloved son to safety.

The only setback was only days before she had cleaned the bedroom and put everything in a "special" spot so that she wouldn't forget where anything was at, but she forgot where she put the Floopowder. She searched and searched for the powder with no avail. Just as she threw a glass bottle at the wall in rage she heard footsteps that seemed to be almost gliding up the stairs. She knew right away that it was Voldemort. She also knew that she wasn't going to find the powder. Lily grabbed her only son and ran to the furthest corner of the room.

"Give me the boy and I shall spare your life….," said a raspy voice that came out of the black-hooded figure that was standing in front of them.

"NO!" she screamed as tears fled down her cheeks.

She wasn't thinking about her life, or the life that her husband had just lost, she was only focusing on saving the young infant that she currently had cradled in her arms.

"Ah well, Avada Kedavra!", Before Lily even had time to close her eyes the jet of green light hit her straight on

Lily hit the ground, the baby still in her arms.

"Well, well, well, you must be the one who is supposed to conquer me one day. Yes, well, we don't look so tough right now, do we? Our mummy and daddy have just become the most recent people to die at the wrath of the almighty king of kings, haven't they?"

At this Harry began to cry. He didn't understand what this odd man was saying, but he knew that his mommy had fallen asleep crying and he didn't like that.

"Awwwww…baby, don't cry now."Voldemort cooed, " Awww, to hell with it! You can cry all you want because no one can here you!"

_**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_


	2. Who is that Red Head in the Corner?

Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's, but if she was to offer it to me I would _sooooo_ take it!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Setting: 12 years after that horrible night. Harry did survive and now lives on the streets with his godfather.**_

"Harry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why? Sirius, why are you sorry?" The13 year old boy asked..

Sirius looked at the child. He was tall for his age and very strong from being on the run his whole life. Well, actually he wasn't on the run, Sirius was. Sirius just couldn't make himself give Harry to anyone else even though he knew that Harry would be much safer just about anywhere else.

"I'm sorry, because it's your birthday, Harry, and I don't even have a decent meal to give you." Sirius stated with a look of remorse on his face.

"Oh, Sirius, you don't have to be sorry for that!" said Harry matter-of-factly.

"I know it's just…..woah! What is this?" a piece of newspaper had just hit Sirius in the face.

"That would be called a newspaper, Sirius." Harry said with a smirk.

"Don't be smart with me." Sirius said, but he couldn't help thinking how much Harry reminded him of James.

He cast the newspaper aside and laid down on a bench.

"Sirius, why won't you come to the Dursley's with me? I go every other month and they feed me good and you could use some real food!" Harry said looking at Sirius with his big green eyes.

"They are just like Lily's…." said Sirius lost in Harry's eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? The Dursley's food is just like my mums?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh, uh, no, never mind.," Sirius said snapping out of his daydream. "Well, the reason I can't go with you, Harry, is one, I HATE that damn family. Two, you know the only reason you go is because the prophecy says you're safe as long as you go there monthly. Three, I hatethose bastards. Four, they wouldn't let me even set foot in their house. Five, I hatethose fucking shitheads"

"Shitheads?" asked Harry now laughing.

"Shut up, yes, shitheads. Now, leave me alone so I can read this newspaper!" Sirius said coldly.

As he was scanning the front page he saw a headline that said, "VOLDEMORT IS BACK! (and in full power)". "Oh my God!" he yelled jumping up. "We..we…we have got to get out of here. Where do we go? Ummm….ummm….ummmm……I guess THE WEASLEYS"

"What?" Harry asked, "Who are the Wealeys? What's going on"

"The Weasley's are your' parent's friends and Voldemort is on the loose and he's going to be after you! We have got to get to the Weasley's! QUICKLY!"

* * *

**_A half hour later..._**

The Weasley's were just sitting down to a nice breakfast with Arthur at the head of the table, next to him was Molly with her apron still on, next to her was Ron and then Ginny who had on aT-shirt that said,"I am one spoiled bitch," and a short denim skirt, her bright-hair was in a bun on top of her head with a couple of strands hanging loose around her gorgeous fair-skinned face, she was next to Fred and George who were planning some new creation, who were next to Percy, a stuck-up red-head, when the door burst open!

"MOLLY! MOLLY! HAVE YOU READ THE PAPER?" Sirius shouted as he barged in.

Everyone's eyes jumped to the door.

"Sirius? Oh my! What in the name of Dear God is happening? I thought you were well…..dead!"Molly shrieked.

"Ok, no I am most obviously NOT dead and the front page of the news paper says that Voldemort is back and in COMPLETE power! We need to hide Harry!" he cried.

"HARRY? What? Sirius are you feeling okay? Harry has been with Dumbledore for the last 12 years! NOW I WANT YOU TO STOP YOU ARE SCARING THE CHILDREN!" Arthur demanded.

"NO HE HASN'T BEEN! He has been with me on the streets! He's right here….HARRY COME HERE!" Sirius yelled.

Just then, Harry walked in the house looking at the floor. He had on a pair of faded and ripped jeans. His shirt said Abercrombie and Fitch and was light green which really made his eyes jump out at you. It had a slighttear in the sleeves because the store managerhad seen him trying to steal the shirt (along with some other things) andwhen he took off running it had gotten caught on a rack, ripping the sleeve.He had a nice figure and obviously lifted weights (a 6 pac). He looked like the kind of guy who was shy around the adults, but no shy behind closed doors. wink wink

The second Ginny laid eyes on him she knew she had to have him and would do anything to get him and she always got her way.

"Omigahdd!" Molly remarked and ran over to the boy throwing her arms around him. "You look just like your father, except your eyes, those eyes are definitely Lily's." She examined his face thoroughly.

"You're very handsome though aren't you"

"Molly stop," Arthur began, "You are embarrassing the poor boy. Here sit down and eat some breakfast with us. You too, Sirius, and explain what is going on"

Sirius took the extra chair on the end and Harry pulled up a stool.

Ginny couldn't listen to Sirius's story of their last twelve years because she couldn't get her eyes off of Harry's face, but she did hear tidbits of the conversation and found out that Harry and Sirius had been living on the streets since the night Harry's parents had died. They had lived in various parts of New York and Sirius had been giving Harry intensive training for the day when he had to face Voldemort. From what Ginny could tell Harry had already encountered Voldemort at least 5 time in his life already, each time leaving him with horrible memories of which the adults would 'discuss' later

"Ron, Harry is going to bunk with you for the time being." Molly informed them.

Then, Harry spoke for the first time since he had entered the house, "Oh no, I couldn't do that." He said with an awkward smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sirius began, "We don't want to be anymore of a burden on your family than we are already being"

"Oh, it's no burden at all." Ron stated although he obviously didn't want to be sleeping in the same bed, or same room for that matter, with this guy who was supposed to be strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord.

"Well, me and Harry are just going to sleep in this room this room right here," Sirius said as he walked into the living room.

"Ok, well," Molly started, "If you insist, but Harry you can sleep on the couch tonight and Sirius you can sleep on this big chair. Remind me to get yall both some blankets before everyone goes to bed tonight, it can get pretty chilly in this house at night"

"No it can't," Ron said with a laugh, "No one ever turns on the air conditioner in this house! Harry is going to be in just his boxers on that couch tonight, mum, he will not need a blanket"

This remark, obviously being true, caused all of the Weasley's, except Molly, to laugh heartily.

"Well," Siruis began trying to change the subject from his godson in boxers to something a little more appropriate, "Why don't the kids all sit in here and … erm…..bond….while the adults go outside and talk about a couple of issues I need to get cleared up'

'Oh damn it, he's going to leave me in here with a bunch of blokes I don't know,' Harry thought to himself, "Well, hopefully that pretty red head will stay in here'

* * *

PLZ REVIEW!  
Do you like so far?  
Was it too short?  
Should I make Harry a singer?  
Not making another chapter until I get hmmmmmmmmm…….. 5 reviews!  
NOW THAT SHOULDN'T BE SO HARD! 


	3. Thongs, and Flaming Boxers, OH MY!

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I** **merely take her characters and mess up her plots.**

**Review responses atthe bottom.**

_**And, yes, I know this isn't how Ginny acts in the books, but this is how I want her to act, nowI didn't change anyone else that much so be HAPPY!**_

* * *

_Harry is living on the streets with Siruis, until something happens. Then, he has to move in with the Weasleys. The first thing he notices is the red head in the corner...Ginny? Things lead to things which will eventually lead to other things. The story is going to span from when he is three months old until I decide to kill him and I am not big on killing Harry so if you are going to read the whole fic you might want to go get some popcorn. R&R!_

* * *

With that said the adults all began to move towards the back porch. Harry gave Sirius a 'what-the-hell?-You-are-deserting-me?' look, but Sirius didn't even seem to notice, he just kept on walking to the porch with the older Weasley family. 

"So….," Ron began obviously looking for something appropriate to say, "How's the weather where you lived?"

"Ron, you dumbass, he lived like half an hour away." Ginny said hoping to get a smile out of Harry.

"You did?" Ron asked Harry, "Wow, wait Gin I thought that he lived on the erm….streets."

"Yeah, there are places like that around here, Ron. If you'd just stop being a selfish prat and open your eyes every once in a while." Ginny said in a harsh tone.

"Me? SELFISH?" Ron began, his voice rising, "There is NOONE and dammit I mean no one more selfish or spoiled than you on this whole planet."

As if this fight wasn't awkward enough for Harry, Fred chose this moment to run in the room with a pair of pink, flaming, boxer shorts on his head.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Get them off my head! GEORGGEEEEE!" Fred yelled as he ran around the room.

This was too much for Ron and Ginny and they immediately hit the floor laughing. Harry just stood there wondering if it would be impolite on his part to laugh. Also, should he get the underwear off of Fred's head? He knew a spell that would have the fire out in about two seconds, he just wasn't sure if it was his place to do anything.

Before he had a chance to make up his mind, George ran into the room with a handful of thongs.

"Hey, Fred, maybe you can try to smother the fire with these!" George managed to yell in between fits of laughter

At this Ron laughed harder, but Ginny, on the other hand, stopped laughing.

"Don't even think about it George!" she yelled jumping up off the floor. "Those are mine! And if mum walks in here and sees those, she's going to be very mad!"

"Why?" George asked, "Is it because she doesn't know that ickle-Ginnikins doesn't still wear the teddy bear granny-panties her poor old mum buys her?"

"GEORGE!" Ginny began, highly embarrassed that he had just said that in front of this cute guest they had in their house.

Ginny was about to say some things that I can not put in this story because I rated it T, when Molly opened the door.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LIVING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Molly roared.

It had to be a sight to see, everyone had frozen in their tracks at the sight of Mrs. Weasley, except Fred who was still running in circles, with the pink, flaming, boxers on his head, screaming, "Holy mother of fuck! GET THEM OFF!"

Ron was lying in a weird position on the ground because he had stopped laughing when Molly had entered the house. Ginny was on George's back, still trying to hide the thongs and Harry was just standing in the midst of it dumbfounded.

Molly muttered the spell Harry had been thinking of earlier and the flames went out, causing Fred to fall down in relief.

"What happened here?" Molly asked them just as Sirius and Arthur walked in.

"Holy shi- I mean…. Hey..kids. What game _are _you playing?" asked Sirius with a startled look on his face.

"What happened here?" Molly asked again and everyone (except Harry) began talking at once.

"No….no…everyone shut up……." Arthur said, still calm, "Harry, you don't look like you had anything to do with it, what happened?"

Harry, startled that Arthur had asked him, stalled a few seconds before he began talking. "Well, I was ummm…standing here…just uhhh….talking to Ron….when Fred…no George…or was it Fred? Well, anyways, when the twin with the erm…..under garments….on his head….ran in the room."

"And why were the boxers on fire?" Arthur asked George.

"Well, you see, I was trying to charm a pair of Fred's boxers to _feel_ as if they were burning when he put them on, but they ended up actually burning." Fred explained.

"Uhhhhh….." sighed Ginny in an exasperated tone, "You two are _sooo_ immature! Why do you have pink panties anyways?"

"They are _not_ panties, they are _boxers_!" Fred began, then, with a smile growing on his face, he added, "I don't think that you are in the right place to be saying anything about _my _underwear."

Ginny's cheeks flushed a deep red before she said to Molly, "Mum, Hermione will be here any minute now! Can I go upstairs?"

"Yes," Molly began, "What ever you want. In fact, all of you go! Get! Go to your rooms! Except you Harry. I am sooo sorry you had to see this, and on your first day here, you kids should be ashamed of yourselves. Why don't you come back out on the porch with the civilized people, while all of you," she looked at the twins, Ron, and Ginny, "go get ready for bed."

'_Oh God,' Harry thought, "Now I get to go answer a bunch of annoying questions.'_

With one last glance behind him at Ginny,thenwalked out the door.

* * *

**This was just a funny lil chapter to get everyone's moods up!**

Yesterday's Question of the Day: Should Harry be a singer?_ The answer for that was most obviou_sly 'HOLY SHITNO!'

Question of the day: Should Harry be a really good writer/poet?

Maybe, just maybe, there will be another chappie up b4 I go to bed tonight! Only if I get five more reviews _fast _though! (if u review 5 times it does _not _count) They must be five different people!

**

* * *

**

**Harry-an-Ginny : **Yess, I KNOWW, Abercrombie issss hot!

**Gothica122 : **Thanks. I loved the constructive critisism in ur review. I didn't think the people were _that _out of character ( except Ginny, who will be NOTHING like she is book)And don't worry I won't make him a singer!

**carolquin : **Thank you, and I think your review was one of my favs, it gave me a really good idea for one of the chapters coming up. THANKS! And don't worry I won't make Ron too scared of him, lol.

**Evinrude : **Thank ya, thank ya! And don't worry I will!

**lily was a marauder : **YOU _WERE _LUCKY NUMBER FIVE YOU WIN A COOKIE... and yeah I liked the band thing, too, but, unfotunately, noone else did...

**Puppzze : **lol, and thanks, keep reading!

**R&R NEXT CHAPTER UP IN CINCO (5) REVIEWS!**


	4. What's in the Green Notebook?

**Disclaimer------ It's all hers... :-(**

**Review Responses at the Bottom.**

**C'mon... I need more readers...if u tell ur friend about my story you'll get a cookie, if you tell two friends I'll make that cookie chocolate chip!**

* * *

Sorry it took so long thre was a storm and it messed-up my internet connection...

A/N: You might get the idea from this chapter that Harry has never had friends b4, that is _not _true he is just more accustomed to being around Sirius's friends...(over age 21 friends drugs and acholol) lol kidding, or am I? Youll find out later!

* * *

The door shutting behind Harry was like a jail door slamming behind him, once it was closed he knew that there was no going back. He couldn't just turn around and run like he wanted to, he'd have to just stick it out and talk to the adults.

"So, Harry, how are you doing?" Harry knew Molly was going to ask him this before she even said it.

"I'm…fine." Harry replied looking at the patio floor.

"Well, come over here and sit in this chair." Arthur said, pulling up a straw fold-out chair.

No one said anything for a moment as everyone else grabbed a chair and sat down.

When everyone was comfortable Arthur began to talk about how Voldemort may be back in power and that meant that everyone would have to take extra precautions, especially Harry.

Now, Sirius and the Dursley's had both taught Harry manners, but he just couldn't seem to stay focused on what Arthur was saying, all he could think about was that funny little family inside. At first, Ron and Ginny were screaming at each other, then, only seconds later, they were both on the floor together laughing like nothing had just happened. How could they so quickly forgive each other? The same thing had happened with Fred and George. George had set Fred's head on fire and only moments later they were together and laughing again. It was crazy.

Harry sighed wondering what it would be like to be a part of a family. I mean, he always had Sirius, and he loved him and all, but it just wasn't the same as having a mum and dad. He silently vowed to himself that if he should ever have kids he would make sure not to die until they were old.

He was wondering what his parents looked like when Arthur interrupted his thoughts, "So what do you say about that, Harry?"

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry, but I…I…" he didn't know what to say. He hadn't been listening, but he couldn't say that, "I just don't know. I don't think that it's my place to decide." Harry said praying that his answer made some sense.

"Of course not!" Molly exclaimed, "I can't believe you would put such a young boy in the place to make a big decision like that!"

At that, Molly began to quietly bicker about something and Sirius gave him a look saying 'I know you weren't listening.'

"Well, I for one, would like to know why Harry has no opinion on this matter." Sirius said putting Harry on the spot.

Just then, as if an angel from heaven, Ginny opened the back door. She was wearing a pair of plaid pink short-shorts and a solid, light pink, spaghetti strap shirt. Her red hair was down in waves framing her glowing face. Harry couldn't help but stare.

"Mum," she said in an exasperated tone, "Fred and George are up to something _again _and Hermione is going to be here _any_ minute!"

"Okay, okay, lemme take care of it. Well, why don't we all come inside?" Molly asked looking as she began to walk in the house.

Harry took this as a perfect opportunity to get out of this awkward conversation. He followed Molly into the house with Arthur and Sirius right behind him.

"Ginny, show Harry and Sirius up to their room," Molly said as soon as they got inside.

"No" Sirius began, "We aren't taking any rooms, we'll sleep on the couch"

"Nonsense" Molly told him, "Would you rather sleep on the couch or the bed tonight." She asked Harry.

Either one seemed pretty good to Harry, who was use to sleeping on benches, or when he was really unlucky, sleeping on the bare concrete. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, Mrs. Weasley." Harry stated truthfully.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley began using her 'I-am-not-giving-in' voice, "I am not going to let you! Ron, Harry is going to sleep with you tonight."

"Mum, guys… well, they don't sleep in the same, uh, bed together." Ron told her.

"You're kidding?" she asked, "Well, then, Ron, you can sleep on the floor. Sirius, you can sleep on the couch down here, since your mind seems so set on it, but you're not going to make the boy sleep on a couch, too." Molly kept on getting Sirius slightly annoyed. "Now, Ginny, you help Harry carry his stuff up to Ron's room."

"Oh, no," Harry told them, "I only have one bag; I think I can manage it by myself."

"Well, then I'll come to make sure you don't get lonely," Ginny said in a flirty voice.

Harry turned his head to look at her. 'She has the most beautiful hair,' Harry thought as he gave her the once over. 'What? Shut up, Harry,' he told himself, 'You are going to be sleeping in the same room as this girl's brother, you are _not _allowed to think about her like that!'

"C'mon," Ginny said with a laugh, "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing. Show me where Ron's room is." Harry said as they began to descend up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later they were both upstairs in a room with way too many quidditch posters.

"Here, you can put your clothes in this drawer." Ginny said, sounding a lot like her mother, "and, oh, these clothes need to be washed," she held up a couple of his shirts, "and, wow, all these pants have holes in them. I'll get mum to take you shopping later. Here, what is this?" she asked him, holding up a very big, green, spiral bound notebook.

"That's nothing." Harry said, quickly snatching it away from her.

"Oh, I think it's something……" Ginny said teasingly. She was going to go on, but then, she decided to leave him alone about it. "What ever….. are you going to sleep on the bed or the floor? You must be tired."

"I'll take the floor." Harry stated, smiling as Ginny tripped over the rug and landed on her bum.

"Owwww…" she whined, "and don't even laugh. I can't believe it! You're laughing at me!" And sure enough Harry was sitting on the bed now trying to stop laughing.

A minute later Ron walked in, took one look at the Harry sitting on his bed and Ginny sitting on the floor, both laughing, and he seriously considered walking right back out.

"Ginny, Hermione's here…..she's waiting in your room, now get outta mine.' Ron said giving them both a mean look.

Ginny got up off of the floor. She told Harry she'd see him tomorrow. Harry couldn't help, but smile when Ginny blew him a kiss before she walked out the door.

Harry's Journal

_Shit _

_I have pretty much no idea what's going on. _

_I was just sitting around when Sirius made me come to this house with a bunch people about my age. It's weird, I mean it's not that I 've never met anyone my age before it's just usually I am around older people….like when I'm training with Sirius there's usually other people there, just not….teenagers? _

_I don't really like it very much here the adults are really annoying and right now I am sitting on t)he floor of a room that smells like fish with a guy with red hair that keeps looking at me like I am going to kill him. This isn't exactly where I expected to be today, but at least I have a roof over my head. _

_Oh, and yeah, there is one perk. _

_See there's this girl named Ginny and she's- _

_Oh damn. I gotta go Sirius is calling me_

* * *

**Carolquin : **Glad that you thought it was funny. I try to slip a funny chapter in their every once in a while, this on, however, was more Sirius. Lol, I didn't even mean to type that...serious...yourreviews are some of my favs. Keep reading!

**Jamorg : **Thanks for reading and don't worry, I will...

**RoxyLeo :** Ahhhhh... your review made me frown, but it's ok, God gave everyone their opinion. I'm just sorry that your review was the one that I read right before I went to bed... (1) I doubt you are reading this... (2) I am young, but why do you think that my writing style is immature? (3) I'll try to improve

**lily was a marauder : **Haha...yeah it does...that's why I do it... I'm glad you like, keep reading!

**Gothica122 :**Thanks.. I don't know about the poem thing or not,but whatever... I love your reviews!

**KEEP EM' COMIN YALL!**

* * *

Yesterday's Question of the Day: Should Harry be a writer/poet? I think we voted yes on that. One person said just writer, not poet, but most people said both.

Question of the Day: What do you think Harry was going to say about Ginny? (This will be interesting...)

Yall know what I just found out? If you cut a chicken's head off it will keep moving for a couple of minutes...haha

U know what? Yall send me ur useless facts and I'll pick my fav and somehow incorporate it into the next chapter... hehe

**5 REVIEWS ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP!**


	5. Slave?

**Disclaimer:I couldn't thank J.K. Rowling more for writing her books. Only one more to go?**

**Review Responses at the Bottom**

**And I'm dissapointed in yall! I had this chapter ready to go, but I didn't have my fifth review yet. SERIOUSLY YALL ARE PITIFUL! Just kidding I LUV YALL!**

**Remember, tell your friends about me or people won't like you and you'll get lots of peer pressure (IDK! I am about to fall asleep, at least I am still typing in complete sentences.**

* * *

"_Come here," someone ordered Harry. _

_He couldn_'_t help but stand up and obey, but where was he? _

_It was dark and he couldn't really see where he was going. As he walked over to the figure that was ordering him around he tripped over something…was that a snake? He was now sprawled out on a hard concrete floor. He waited a minute until his eyes were accustomed to the darkness. _

"_I have been waiting twelve years for this moment." said the voice._

_Harry looked up. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't eaten dinner. His stomach felt like it had just jumped out of his abdomen and into his head. He knew whose voice he had been listening to._

"_Tom…What is-" Harry began._

"_NO!'he yelled, "I mean, don't tire yourself with words," he said in a calmer tone, "Now, come here."_

_Harry obeyed._

"_Welllllll," Tom hissed as he took Harry's face in his hands, "Your mine now, but don't worry, if you cooperate, it won't hurt….not a lot anyway."_

* * *

"Dude! DUDE! What the hell is going on? HELP! HEEEELLLLLPP!" Ron yelled as he shook Harry profusely. 

"No don't hurt me," Harry moaned, "Huh? Uhhh…what the hell? Oh God…" he said as he realized where he was.

Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all appeared at the door at once.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked, "Is anyone hurt? Where is Harry?"

"I don't know what happened, mum," Ron told her, "He just started scre-"

"I'm fine, everyone's fine," Harry interrupted, "I just...it's just…I need to get out of here." He told the growing crowd as he stood up.

No one said anything as he pushed passed Ginny and Hermione to get out the door. He just wanted to get out of there, he didn't even bother to grab a shirt, which didn't bother Ginny…or Hermione.

_Clickity-click_. Everyone heard the back door open and close.

"What is everyone doing crowded around Ron's door?" Sirius asked as he walked down the hall.

"Does Harry usually leave the house in the middle of the night?" Ron asked him.

"Well, usually he doesn't have a house to leave." Sirius joked, "Why, did he leave? Because if he left the house that you so graciously provided for him, I'm going to kick his……."

"No, Sirius," Ron interrupted, "There was something wrong with him, he was screaming 'Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!'.

"Oh damn, where'd he go?" Sirius asked, his face getting a scared look on it (A/N I wanted to use the word 'serious' here instead of 'scared', but c'mon, Sirius being serious? Nah!

"In the backyard, there's nowhere he can go from there, we have a ten-foot high fence." Molly told him.

"Oh, he'll have no problem climbing that." Sirius said with a sigh, "but there's nowhere he'd really want to go. Everyone go back to bed he'll come in when he gets hungry."

Sirius and Molly began fighting about how 'horrid' Sirius is to Harry when Ginny and Hermione decided to go back to Ginny's room.

* * *

"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked Ginny when they reached the bedroom. 

"I don't know," Ginny told her, "But did you see his abs?"

"Ginny," Hermione whined, "How you even think about what he looks like right now! He's out there, obviously scared of _something_, and he just ran out of your house at like two o'clock in the morning!"

"I know, Mione," Ginny began, "It's just that, I don't know what to say to him! Most boys are so _easy_ to talk to. You know, I say something, they take one look at me, and from there on they'll do whatever I tell them, but with Harry it's almost as if he doesn't notice me! I mean, he _notices_ me, but not the way I want him to. You know what I mean, Hermione?"

"Yeah, well, he has a little more baggage than most guys. He might be twice as hard to get, but won't that make it twice as rewarding in the end?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

Harry's Journal

_Damn._

_That was embarrassing._

_I just had another nightmare and I ended up screaming and everyone was there when I woke up._

_Damn._

_It might not have been as bad if that pretty red head hadn't have been there._

_But of course with my luck,_

_she was._

_Damn._

_Now she probably thinks I'm some momma's boy who is scared of the dark._

_Damn._

_And in my dream Voldie was acting as if I belonged to him._

_I don't know, it was probably nothing._

_I don't really care right now._

_Maybe I should sneak back into the house before anyone gets up to avoid further embarrassment._

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Harry-an-Ginny :** lol, yeah, not quite...

**Carolquin :**I love your reviews b/c they actually get me somewhere...and yeah he does hav it bad for Ginny, even tho she isn't noticing, she will tho, soon enough.

**Lynner-15 :** New reviewer, I hope you stick around. And try to update once everyday, I might be able to start updating twice a day until school starts back if everyone keeps the reviews acomin!

**Jamorg : **Yeah, I think I am going to make him big on both...or maybe just writing...

**Lily was a marauder : **Was that the answer to what he was going to say? I don't really know what you were saying there, but if that was it, you'll have to wait to figure out what he was going to say, he mighta been going to say a peice of white shit. Although, I doubt that was the case, him being white himself...

**UNCIVILISED** Once again another new reviewer, and I got ur review right b4 I hit the button to publish this, great timing, huh? Stick around and keep reading! And your idea about the singing on the street thing, I, for one, like it, but I think alot of people would bite my head off if I made Harry sing.

**OMjessie : **Ok, you were really close, too. I was about to hit publish for the second time when I got ur review. THX! KEEP REVIEWING!

**LUVV ALL YALLS SEXXI REVIEWS KEEP EM COMIN!**

**Yesterday's Question of the Day: What do you think Harry was going to say about Ginny?**

**My favorite answer was from Harry-an-Ginny...lol...SEXY AS HELL, that sounds exactly like something he'd say, lol.**

**Today's Question of the Day: What big thing do yall want to happen in the near future?**

**Also, yesterday, I asked everyone to gimme one useless, random, fact and I would incorporate it into the story. Considering I only got one, from carolquin, I will somehow bring it into the next chapter! KEEP SENDING IN THE FACTS!**

**NEW CHAPTER IN 5 REVIEWS!**


	6. Nice to meet you, Alvin Doolindolf

**Disclaimer: The usual...**

**Review Responses at the bottom, oh and yeah, a little to tell you, I am going to be updating less frequently now. Life is getting hectic. I've been updating twice a day, but it's probably going to go down to once. Really the only time I have to type is between 11 at night and 3 in the morning, so the chapters will start being posted around that time everyday. I'll try to make them longer, though. **

**Also, just so yall know, Harry has contacts, not glasses...**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS THIS TIME! Luvv yall all!**

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny, get down here! WE ARE ABOUT TO SIT DOWN FOR BREAKFAST AND YOUR GUEST IS HERE, BUT YOUR NOT!" Molly screamed up the stairs, then she turned around, walked to the kitchen, and told Hermione, "You are so responsible and Ginny, well, she means well she's just going through that time in life where boys are more important than breakfast. I betcha she's going to come down here wearing a much too short of skirt, and if her shirt has any profanity on it today she is going to go right back up to her room and put on a long sleeved, button-up blouse. Her attitude is really getting on my nerves!" her voice was rising, "How do you keep Harry so well mannered, Sirius?" Molly asked him.

"I don't know, Molly, he just knows I won't take his shit," Sirius answered and asked, "Where is he anyways?"

"He came in last night," Ron offered, "I heard him, but he didn't come back to my room."

"Yeah he did," Ginny smirked as she walked in the kitchen, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was still wearing her pajamas. "I watched him do it, you just didn't notice him. He came in your room, put his notebook thing into his bag and climbed out your window."

"That's impossible," Ron told everyone. "I'm on the second floor, a drop that far would have broken both his legs."

"Ron, he could do it, I promise," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine," Arthur said trying to change the subject, "Ginny, why were you late to the table and why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep and I didn't have time to get dressed, cuz mom was yelling bloody-murder at the top of her lungs." Ginny said with a weird smile on her face.

"Well, go to sleep earlier tonight," Molly told her and her tone changing to a much nicer one, she asked," What's happening in the on the news? Turn on that rido thing your father brought home, Ron."

"Ray-dee-oh, Molly" Arthur moaned.

"In today's news scientists have made a new discovery!" the newscaster reported, "It is now said to be believed that three lefts actually make a right!"

"Turn it off," Fred whined, "Muggle news is stupid."

Getting up to turn off the radio Molly asked," Hermione, are you going to be staying another night?"

"Oh, Mrs.Weasley, I couldn't trouble you like that, it looks like you already have enough to worry about," Hermione said blushing because everyone's eyes were on her.

"Noooo, Hermione, you are no problem at all, you keep Ginny occupied, which helps me out, it really does. I am asking you to stay, Hermione. Tell your parents I would love it if you stayed for the rest of the summer!" Molly almost begged.

"Well, that might be a pretty long time. Look right here on the front page of the Daily Prophet! It says Hogwarts is getting postponed three months, because of the threat that He-who-must-not-be-named might be back. Well, that's just great, and it says to be careful leaving your house because Death Eater attacks are becoming almost daily and _never _leave the house by yourself." Arthur informed the shocked people sitting at the breakfast table.

"What about Harry? He's out by himself" Ginny asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself," Sirius said in a confident tone, but he didn't look so sure of himself.

"Nevertheless, I think we outta look for him." Molly said, and as if he had heard her Dumbledore walked in frowning.

"I think yall need to see something," he said in an _almost _angry tone.

Just then, Harry walked in, his head down.

"Harry, where have you been?" Sirius asked in a suddenly harsh tone.

"What?" Dumbledore asked, dumbstruck, "Where has this boy been for the last twelve years? And where have you been, Sirius? What is going on here?"

"Here come outside," Sirius said to the adults, "Albus deserves to know what is going on. And Harry don't you even think about going anywhere, we need to talk."

As soon as the adults were gone Ginny hesitantly asked, "Where were you?"

"What? Oh, uh, nowhere, just around." Harry said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, mate, who cares where you were, how did you climb out of my window? I have tried before, I ended up at St. Mungo's overnight." Ron told him.

"Oh, you two!" Hermione exclaimed, "Leave him alone with the nosey questions, "Harry, what do you like to do for fun?"

Harry smiled and answered, "Quidditch."

"Is that it?" Ginny asked after he didn't add anything else.

"I don't usually have time for fun but I love quidditch." Harry told her still smiling.

"What position do you play?" Ron said.

"I like playing them all, but my favorite is seeker."

"Really? Wow, I heard that's the hardest position. I play chaser on the team at Hogwarts." Ron boasted.

"Why haven't we ever seen you at Hogwarts?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

"Sirius, well, he said that me going there would be like putting a stripper in a room with a bunch of rapists, whatever that means. He didn't want people to know I was around, I guess." Harry laughed.

"So, how do you learn your spells?" Hermione asked.

"I have a personal trainer, he teaches and quizzes me with my spells and charms and he trains me physically."

"Obviously," Ginny mumbled.

"What?" Harry had heard what she said, but he wanted to make her repeat it.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny smiled.

"Well, glad that's sorted out." Sirius said as he walked in, "but Harry we need you out here for a minute."

"Yessir," Harry said and walked out onto the patio.

"Ah, Harry, nice to meet you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I will be your headmaster whenever Hogwarts starts this year." Dubledore informed him.

"Hello, sir," Harry started politely, "I am… well, you obviously already know who I am, but pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine." Dumbledore smiled, "I am glad to see that you look very strong. That means I won't have to start you on too much physical training, but from now on every other day at noon, me or a man named, Lupin, who I'll introduce you to later, will be picking you up for a DADA lesson. We all have reason to believe that Voldemort will be striking soon. I take it that you have faced Voldemort before?"

"Yessir," Harry answered, wondering who Lupin was. "About five times actually if you count the night that…well, the night….that he killed my parents." Harry managed to get out, an angry look spreading across his face.

(A/N I know in the book he doesn't face Voldie 5 times until his 4th year, but who cares?)

No one said anything for a good thirty seconds until Dumbledore broke the silence, "What are these dreams you are having?"

"Erm," Harry squirmed in his seat, "I sometimes dream that, things are happening to me. Like, that I am there with Voldemort and well different things happen in different dreams."

"What happened in the last one?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I was in this dark room," Harry began, "and,' he paused looking around "Voldemort was there and he was acting as if I _belonged _to him, and there was a snake, but that's all I remember."

Dumbledore looked at the boy apprehensively. He knew what was about to happen, he also knew that Harry was the only one that had any power over the situation.

"All I can say is rest up and good day." Dumbledore said shaking Harry's hand.

"You're excused," Sirius told Harry.

As Harry was shutting the door he could hear Sirius saying, "He really is a strong boy, he's been through a lot. I know it's tough on him."

Dumbledore said something in response, but Harry didn't hear it. When he entered the living room everyone was gone, he decided to walk down the street to the gym for a couple of hours.

When Harry got home from the gym he hit the showers. Everyone had eaten dinner without him, he didn't mind though; he was use to going to sleep on an empty stomach. He put on a pair of shorts and decided to get some sleep. When he got to Ron's room Ron wasn't there, but there was a pink, sugar cookie, on Harry's pillow with a note attached.

_Harry_

_We're all getting together to play truth or dare tonight at eleven._

_Maybe I'll get to see you there?_

_Ginny_

Harry looked over at the clock : 9:53

Only an hour to wait.

Harry's Journal

_Well, I guess it's gotten a little better._

_Sirius is mad at me_

_but that's typical._

_I met some old guy today_

_Alvin Doolinhop or something_

_That red head invited me to play truth or dare with her and some of her friends tonight._

_Wonder what's going to happen._

_Kiss?_

_Maybe more?_

_Let's just say I am going to be picking dare, not truth._

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Carolquin**Thanks! I LOVED YOUR IDEA! I am going to take it up a notch and do something a little different in the near future!

**Crazycurlz94**Thanks and I am going to start making the chaps a little longer : - )

**Lily**** was a marauder :** Should I think you know this from experience?

**Rosebayfairie**I loved ur review and I see what you mean. A little too late to change some of that now, but I'll try to explain better in the future! You are actually the second or third person to comment the 'Omagawd' and 'Yall' thing, so I won't let her say it again...:-)

**Gothica122**: DAMN THEM DANCING PENGUINS ARE BACK! hahahhahaaaaaaaaa I LOVE IT! ur review made me laugh alot...dancing penguins...

**zachansonsgurl1985** Thank you!

**Jamorg**Oh don't worry there will be... ; - ) wink wink

**Vixen519**Lol, my fav line, too.And if I could see him I am sure I would like his abs.

**Harry****-an-Ginny : **not too sad...

* * *

**Question of the Day : Hmmmmmm...what's the wildest dare yall have ever experienced?**

**SEND IN UR RANDOM FACTS! CAROLQUIN'S WAS PUBLISHED IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT NEXT CHAPTER IT COULD BE YOURS!**

**LUVVVV YALL TO DEATH AND BACK!**


	7. Dare

**Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's, I just screw around and mess it up**... 

Warning- This is a little more...mature...than any of my other chapters...yet, not enough to be rated mature...

**Also, I**'**ll try to make the next chapter more humorous...and there will be an _unwanted_ visitor in chapter ten or eleven...**

**Review Responses at the Bottom...**

* * *

"The party has started!" Ginny yelled when Hermione walked into the room.

Ginny had invited a couple of her friends over including Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, and Luna. Ron had invited over some of is friends, too, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Blaine, some guy Neville insisted was coming with him, no one else knew who he was, though, and of course Harry. All the guys were supposed to be there at eleven.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked the girls. She was wearing a skirt that was practically not there, a pink spaghetti strap shirt that said 'Aeropastle' and a pair of pink flip flops. Her hair was down and pin straight and she had a sparkly beret in it.

"YOUR ONE DAMN SEXY BITCH!" Lavender yelled laughing.

"And you know it…." Ginny began, "Now remember, when the guys get here don't be like, 'Ginny thinks your soooo sexy, Harry, because."

"YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW YOU WANT HIM!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"We know, Gin," Hermione told her, "you have said it like a kabillion times!"

"You know what would be perfect?" Lavender asked, changing the subject before the two girls began to fight. "If we all walked out of here with boy friends. Of course I'd get Dean."

"And I'd get a sexy piece of Harry," Ginny laughed.

"Ron…….." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"I want Seamus." Padma and Pavarti both agreed.

Everyone looked at Luna waiting for her opinion on the matter.

"Well, I think I'd pick Harry…..he's a Capricorn and I am a Libra so that makes us compatible."

"Then, we'll just have to fight for him," Ginny joked.

"Fight for who?" Harry asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, no one," Ginny smirked turning around to look at him.

Harry was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with a big hole in the butt exposing his green, plaid boxers and a white, tight muscle shirt that showed off his abs. Following him into the room was Ron, who was wearing basically the same the thing, except his jeans had no holes and his shirt was blue. After Ron was Dean, who was wearing khaki pants and an oversized blue T-shirt. Next to him was Seamus, who was wearing khaki pants and an oversized red T-shirt. Then, Neville walked in, he was wearing, get this, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a black tie He hadn't had much experience with girls and he thought this was appropriate dress attire. The last person to walk in was obviously Blaine , he was wearing black pants with silver chains on them, a black shirt, he even had black messy hair and piercing black eyes. In fact, everything about him was black, except his skin which was very, very, white. The second he walked into the room, Ginny noticed it seemed that Harry got some sort of head ache.

"Who is _this_? Ginny demanded of Ron.

"_I_ am Blaine ." Blaine told her with a 'why don't you ask _me_' tone.

"Why haven't I met you before?" Hermione asked, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"What's a Hogwart?" Blaine asked, nudging Neville.

"Oh, erm, uhhhh, Blaine goes to a different school. He's a muggle." Neville stared at the ground as he spoke.

"I'm a _what?_" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," answered quickly, "it just means that you're cool."

"Well, let's get this party started!" Ginny yelled, lightening the mood.

"Gin, before we start, look what Harry got for us," Ron took a bag he had had over his shoulder off and set it on the bed.

"No, don't even go saying this was all me." Harry complained. "You told me to get it, I was just following orders."

Ron then unzipped the bag, giving everyone a free view of what was inside. It was like a teenager's dreams come true. There were bottles of beer, vodka, liquor, a lighter, and a carton of cigarettes.

"Now were talking," Seamus said walking over to the bag, "Gimme a bottle."

Ron handed him and everyone else a bottle.

They all chatted amongst themselves as they downed their first beer, that is everyone, except Hermione.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked, "Too scared to do an itsy witsy beer?"

"No," Hermione lied, still shocked that they would even dare to bring drugs into Ginny's room, "I just don't like how it tastes."

"Weeeeelllllll, Hermione," Ron cut it, saving Hermione, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smiled.

"Hmmmmmmmm…..I'll start out easy…I dare you to come gimme a kiss on the cheek." Ron smiled back.

"Oh, aren't we just _soooooo_ horny," Lavender asked sarcastically, "C'mon let's get to the good stuff!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron, blushing the whole way. She leaned over, giggled, and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Lavender, if we are feeling so brave," Hermione started, "truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…. Flash all of the guys." Hermione said as all of the girls went into hysterics and the boys began to smile.

"Ok," Lavender told her and stood up walking in front of the guys. She did a little ass shake on Ron to make Hermione jealous and flashed everyone.

"Well, I'm gonna give them both what they want," Lavender began, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Give Ginny a lil tongue action."

"No," Ron said automatically, "She's my little sister."

"Oh, c'mon Ron," Lavender pouted, "your letting her drink, it's not like she's popping her cherry or anything….and maybe," she continued sitting in Ron's lap, "you might get a little tongue action from me later on."

"Fine." Ron said, now smiling.

"And I want it to be convincing," Lavender told them, "No wrapping tongues for five seconds and saying that's it."

Ginny got up and walked toward Harry. She pushed him onto the bed on his back and began to kiss him. It began innocently enough with just a couple of pecks, but within a matter of seconds it had turned into a much more passionate kiss. Harry put his strong arms around the red head and pulled her closer. This is what they had both been waiting for for the last week. After, about two minutes of the pure bliss Lavender shouted, "TIMMMES UP!"

"Not bad," Ginny laughed as the tore apart.

The rest of the night consisted of things like "Harry kiss Blaine " or "Ginny and Hermione make out", but no one really remembered much past Harry and Ginny kissing because they got really drunk. Well, maybe Hermione remembers, but she isn't telling.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Molly screamed. "WHY IS THERE BEER IN HERE?"

Ginny's head shot up out of her deep sleep.

_Damn._

* * *

**Review Responses**

**Carolquin**Thank youI love hearing reviews like this...

**Jamorg**Haha, that sucks for you,did anyone see?

**Eris****, Queen of the Shadows :** Thanks, your a new reviewer :-) and yeah, I live in Georgia , so I'm a southerner, that explains why I say yall so much, I made sure not to say it at all this chapter.

**Lily****was a Marauder : **Oh, just making sure, lol.

**Rosebayfairie**No, thank you for telling me that I wasn't explaining enough.Keep the advice coming! And yeah the chapter deleting made me kinda mad... : - #

**Vixen519**Yes, hot. That would sort of freak me out about kissing the 'experimenting' girl...hopefully it went no further?

**Gothica122**Big words? And penguins? What is this world coming to? lol, andI hope there was enough kissing for you...not to give anthing away, but there may be a question being asked in the future...

* * *

**Yesterday's Question of the Day:What was the craziest dare you ever did?**

---I got quite alot of interesting dares, sorry I didn't use any...

**Today's Question of the Day : Who do you think is going to get the maddest about the drugs? Sirius? Molly? Arthur? Dumbledore? Who?**

KEEP THE USELESS FACTS COMING THEY ARE HALARIOUS!

ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT!


	8. Now, is there any beer left?

Disclaimer: Refer to other chapters……

Hope you like…….

Love the Reviews, keep em' coming!

Oh yeah, something crazy is going to happen in the next chapter or the one after that….no hints!

* * *

"Some one needs to answer me!" Molly screamed "EVERYONE THAT ISN'T CURRENTLY LIVING HERE, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T THINK YOUR OFF THE HOOK, I'LL BE CONTACTING EVERYONE OF YOUR MOTHERS!"

Everyone woke up from the various places in the room where they had passed out. Harry woke up to Molly's yelling and knew what was going on immediately.

_Damn._

He watched in a fog as people left the room, Seamus was the last one to go as he stumbled to find his pants. 'Why doesn't he have his pants on?' Harry wondered. Neville and his weird friend didn't leave, obviously they had made prior plans to stay at the Weasley's for a while. He was wondering where Hermione was, when she walked in behind Molly.

"Ok, some one needs to tell me what is going on here!" Molly yelled, Hermione didn't make eye contact with any of the people in the room as Molly spoke, "Ron, tell me what happened last night."

Ron looked around at the people in the room, Harry, Ginny, who was laying on top of Harry, Neville, who looked like he was about to cry, and Blaine , who looked like he didn't really give a shit, "Nothing, mum. We just had some harmless fun." Ron muttered.

"Oh, really now, cuz that's not what it looks like!" Molly said, becoming more and more enraged every second, "Ginny get off of him."

"Mom, this isn't fair," Ginny said, keeping her cool, "Please, calm down, we have guests."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Molly yelled looking at the three guests, "Who brought the drugs."

No one said anything.

"Mum, we all did." Ron lied.

"Someone brought them, there's no way everyone did," Molly said, picking the bag of beer and drugs up, "Who brought this in? If someone just tells me, that person will get most of the blame, not to say the rest of you will be off the hook."

"I did," Harry spoke up, "I'm sorry, for any….damage that I've done."

"No," Ginny said looking at him, "it wasn't _his_ fault mum! Don't get him in trouble!"

"Oh, I'm going to get him in trouble, I am going to get all of you guys in trouble," Molly informed them, "but Harry? You never came across as the kind to… Oh, well never mind." She sighed, then added, "Wait until Sirius gets this."

_Damn._

"Everyone get up. NOW!" Molly ordered, "And follow me, Albus is here, so this is going to be humiliating. Your father is home," she looked at Ginny and Ron, "and Sirius is here with Lupin, we wanted you to meet him today, Harry, but most obviously, this is not going to be the time…"

Everyone followed her down the hallway to the stairs.

"You told!" Ginny hissed at Hermione.

"I had to, it was getting out of hand. Seamus and Lavender, well, they were about to, you know…" Hermione looked as if she were about to cry.

"No, I don't, and whatsmore, right now, I don't care." Ginny spat.

"Hush, Ginny," Molly groaned, "Hermione did the responsible thing."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT RESPONSIBILITY, FRIENDS ARE _SUPPOSED _TO HAVE OTHER FRIENDS BACKS, NO MATTER WHAT!" Ginny yelled.

"Woah, woah, woooaaaaah," Sirius said as the group got to the bottom of the steps and entered the kitchen, "What's all the screaming about? Isn't it, make love, not war? Harry, there is someone I'd like you to-"

"Not now, Sirius, I'm sorry that this has to happen in front of you Albus and Lupin, but Arthur, Sirius, prepare yourselves. I found these kids, with beer, liquor, vodka, and cigarettes, all passed out in Ginny's room, and Harry says he's the provider of the drugs."

No one said anything for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was probably only three or four seconds.

"Harry, outside, now," Sirius ordered, "I'll be there in a minute to talk to you."

"Yes sir," Harry said obeying. Damn, now he knew he was going to get it.

As soon as the door shut Sirius told Arthur and Molly, "I am incredibly sorry. I promise you he'll regret it….please, just, I don't even know what to say, and I'll be right back."

Sirius began to walk outside to Harry while molly told Neville and Blaine to go up to Ginny's, while the adults talk to Ron and Ginny.

The door shut behind Sirius and Harry knew he was about to get a verbal beating, maybe a real one, too.

"Sirius I-" Harry tried.

"Shut up, I am really, fuck, Harry, I am really disappointed, and mad. Damn, Harry, why do you do shit like this to me? They gave us a house to live in, Harry, a house! And you're going around fucking up their family. I thought you were over the drug thing, Harry, and for that reason I didn't tell Albus about it, but now, I'm going to have to. I, I, don't even know how to punish you, Harry, you have thoroughly embarrassed me."

The conversation went on for about thirty minutes, with Sirius's temper rising and his language getting more graphic every second.

While this went on outside, inside the conversation went more like this.

"Ron and Ginny, I am thoroughly disappointed in you, if Hermione hadn't come and gotten me something really bad could have happened." Molly told them.

"Yeah because Hermione is a lying, bastard." Ginny yelled and threw herself at Hermione, luckily Ron got her off before any damage was done.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW! AND DON'T COME DOWN UNTIL DINNER! YOU TOO, RONALD!" Molly yelled.

Once they were out of the room Molly apologized to her guests again and offered to help Hermione get home.

"No, thanks, I think I am going to go try to talk to Ginny." Hermione said and walked out of the room.

Just as Hermione left, Sirius and Harry walked in. Harry had a bloody nose and what looked as if it would very shortly be a black eye, Sirius told Harry to go up to Sirius's guest room and not to come out until he came to get him.

When Harry was gone Molly asked Sirius, "Did you _hit_ him?"

Sirius gave her a mean look, "He's a big boy," he said sarcastically, "He's been through worse."

"Albus, Lupin, tell Sirius he can't _hit _the boy!" Molly demanded.

"I am not here to tell anyone how to live their lives." Dumbledore told her, "In fact, as long as it doesn't go to far, a little punishment here and there has never hurt anyone."

"I agree," Lupin added, "Harry is going to have to go through a lot worse shit than that if he wants to defeat the Dark Lord, now, is there anymore of that beer left?"

Harry's Journal

_Damn_

_Where do I begin?_

_I finally got to kiss the red head_

_Ginny_

_not Ron_

_And she is sexy_

_but we got busted with drugs_

_and I am in BIG trouble_

_damn_

_but what the hell_

_it was worth it_

_oh gotta go _

_time for dinner_

_you should see Mrs. Weasley's dinners!_

_THEY ARE GIANT!_

_but I hav a strong feeling it isn't going to be so grand tonight…_

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Gothica122 : **lol, and yeah, it was all there…

**Lily was a marauder **I know that _you _are supposed to be giving _me_ the advice here, but I was wondering if you could make your reviews a little longer. I LOVE that your taking the time to read my story, but all you do is answer the question of the day, which is great, but it doesn't give me anything to respond to. Maybe just tell me what you did or didn't like about that chapter, or and idea you have. I'm not saying right me a novel, just a sentence or two would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! Luvv ya!

**Evinrude :** Thank you, lol.

**Evinrude, again: **Thanks, fabulous review, and yess, definetely hot, hot, hot. Very interesting fact…..I might use it in one of my later chapters!

**Crazycurlz94 : **Thanks, and figuring out how Sirius was going to react was hard, hope I didn't make it too extreme!

**Jamorg : **You got the question perfect!

**Eris, Queen of the Shadows : **Thank you, and the fact the you live in the Peach State, very cool.

**Anyadelacour : **New reviewer, very good, thnk u.

**Anyadelacour: **I know they live in England, but frankly I don't know that much about England, so I made it New York.

**Vixen519 : **Thank you, and Double D? Ha that got me laughing…… : - )

**Carolquin : **Halarious fact, but then, you always have the best random facts, did I mention I looooooveeeee randomness? Also, yeah, Sirius has taught Harry manners even thought they've been living on the streets and he's pretty tought about it.

* * *

**Yesterday's Q.D.- Who do you think will be the maddest? **

**Most people said either Molly or Sirius, and that Double D (as Vixen says) and Arthur wouldn't care as much….can yall read my mind?**

**Tody Q.D.- Can you think of any crazy names for the H.P. characters?**

**-inspired by Vixen519**

**LUVV YALL 2 DEATH new chappie s00n!**


	9. Blowing chunks?

**Disclaimer: Me and J.K.R. both wrote the books, she just got all the credit, lol, jk…**

**This was kind of short, but I'll have another chapter up b4 midnight, it will be LONGER! I promise…..**

**Review Responses at the Bottom.**

**R&R!**

**AND just so everyone know...I KNOW THAT MY STORY ISNT LIKE THE BOOK! ITS CALLED FANFICTION! really those reviews are getting annoying...I actually had someone review me complaining about that after they read chapter three, then a little while later review again apologizing for it later when they finished reading through chapter nine b/c they liked it. So does it really matter how much like the book it is?**

**

* * *

**

Harry didn't want to go downstairs, but Sirius was calling him for dinner, he couldn't just ignore him. He had cleaned up his eye and nose with a spell that made it look like nothing had happened, but it still felt like Sirius (who isn't the least bit weak) had hit him with all he had.

As Harry walked down the stairs he wondered if Neville and Blaine were going to be there. They were both really strange if you asked him

He walked into the kitchen and sure enough, they were both already their, Neville now wearing something a little more comfortable and Blaine wearing, well, all black. Not only were those two already at the table, the whole Weasley family, plus Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius were all there, which meant he got to make a grand entrance, 'Oh, goody,' he thought sarcastically.

He looked at his feet the whole way to the table and sat down the only seat that wasn't taken, between Sirius and Dumbledore, two people he currently wished would just fall off the planet. There was a plus, though; he was directly across from Ginny, who by the way looked, as usual, stunning. She had her hair down in soft curls and had on a pair of gym shorts and Harry's shirt he had left in Ginny's room the previous night. Harry could tell she had been crying, but, nevertheless, he thought she looked great.

Arthur said the blessing and everyone began to eat and talk, well, all the kids that were involved in the truth or dare scheme didn't say much of anything…

When dinner was over Molly brought out the desert, triple fudge brownie delight, and informed Ron and Ginny that they couldn't have any.

"Uhhhh, mum, why not?" they whined in unison.

"Because you are both _my _children and I am punishing you." She said fiercely, "Now, is there anyone else who doesn't want any?"

"I…wouldn't like any, thank you." Harry told her, he didn't think it was fair that he got any if Ron and Ginny didn't.

"Why ever not, dear?" she asked innocently.

"I, uhhhh, well," he stammered, "your dinner was so delicious and filling I couldn't eat another bite." He lied.

"Awwwwww, that is sooo sweet," she cooed and Sirius shot Harry a look.

Harry kept noticing that Blaine was giving him strange looks. 'I don't like this kid,' he decided to himself. And Harry was beginning feel sick, his head was killing him, probably from all that beer…

All the adults were talking to each other, when Dumbledore asked Harry what was wrong, t

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at this old man.

"You know well what I mean, you look as if you are about to, how do you kids say it? Blow chunks?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Blow chunks? Oh, know I'm not going to errrr….throw up," Harry answered.

"Ok, well everyone," Dumbledore interrupted everyone's conversation, "I have confirmed that Voldemort is back to his fullest power. No aurors have any idea as to his whereabouts, but I think we should stay as near to the house as we can, also, no leaving after dark." He finished, looking directly at Harry.

"In addition to that," Lupin began, "Harry, everyday from now on I want you to meet me at the crack of dawn, which is about five in the morning, and were going to fly down to a center where aurors train, to get you ready for whenever Voldemort decides to attack."

"Yes sir, I'll be there." Is what Harry said, but he was thinking, 'Damn, I have to get up at five _everyday_?'

"And kids," Arthur said, "Tomorrow we are going to have a couple of guests from the Ministry coming over for dinner, including Lucias and Draco Malfoy, and I want NO trouble out of any of you."

"I'm not coming," Ron said immediately.

"Yes, you are…." Molly shot at him, I don't care if you are being killed by Dark Lord himself, you will walk away from him for forty-five minutes and come down to dinner!"

"Molly, that's a little extreme," Lupin laughed, "Children, tomorrow night is very important…. We all need to talk about some serous matters and any funny business from you guys could complicate matters."

"Kay," all the kids said in turn.

"Who are the Malfoys?" Harry asked, "What can be soo wrong with them?"

"The question is what's NOT wrong with them!" Ron yelled standing up.

"Yeah," Ginny said quieter, "I don't know if I can take any of his crap…"

"Well, we're going to go talk (code word for drink)," Molly said standing up, "Ron, Ginny, Harry, and your guests, clean up the dishes, WITHOUT magic…."

The adults, the twins and Percy all left smiling while Ron began to wipe the table and Harry and Ginny picked up the dishes, Neville and his friend just stood there, like they didn't know what to do.

"You could help us," Harry shot meanly at Blaine and Neville.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ginny asked him, teasingly pulling his hair.

"Get off him, Gin," Ron said, "I'm sober now and that's my little sister, Harry."

"Shut up Ron," Ginny laughed, "Come over here," she told Neville and Blaine, "You two can wash the dishes."

When Ginny was done cleaning up the pots and pans, and Ron was busy trying to clean up a mess he made by letting the sink overflow, she walked over to Harry who was drinking a glass of lemonade and talking to Ron, Neville, and Hermione. She sat down next to him, and Harry leaned over, brushed the hair off her neck, and whispered, "Meet me in the living room at midnight? We'll go for a little stroll, there's something I have to ask you."

**

* * *

**

**Carolquin :** Ha ha, thank you, are there even any camels in Arizona?

**CALIbasketball :**it's ok, I forgive you, lol, and I know that it's nothing like the book…

**Lily was a Marauder :** Sorry, lemme explain, Hermione didn't drink any beer, b/c she is, well, a goody good. And Lavender and Seamus were about to go a little further that people their age should be going, so Hermione went and got an adult….That clear it up?

**Drakedragon1 : **New reviewer, thanks.

**Harry-an-Ginny :** Well, believe it…..

**Vixen519 : **I'm glad that I made ur life a lil better : - ) I'm sure it doesn't SUCK that bad…… what's wrong?

**Gothica122 : **You had some really funny names…my fav was Ginny's, I might have to use it………

THANKS!

**

* * *

**

**Yesterday's Q.D.- **Can you think of any funny names for the H.P. characters?

**-I got some funny ones!**

Today's Question of the Day-** Where you live do people actually say snog? Because I live in G.A. and I have NEVER heard anyone say snog. If people use the term 'snog' where you live, where do you live?**

**NEW CHAPTER UP SOON!**


	10. Bloody Owls

**Sorry it took me so long to update today_…._I got the pleasure of going shopping with my Grandmother. Not that I don't love her to death and all, I just can't _shop_ with her!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own H.P.**

**Once _again_. I KNOW the characters aren't all, well, in character………………..it's FANFICTION!**

* * *

**Harry's Journal**

_Okay,_

_not many things scare me, but I've got to admit that tonight seems pretty nerve wrecking._

_I think, no wait, I know that I am going to ask that little, red head to date me…_

_What about Ron?_

_I should probably ask him first._

_Not ask him to go out with me,_

_but to ask him if I can go out with Ginny._

_Damn_

_He's going to beat me up……_

_Am I kidding myself?_

_She's way too good for me._

_Don't talk that way!_

_Yay, now I'm talking to myself._

_Why don't I just walk up to her and say, "Hi I am afraid of your brother, I don't think I'm good enough for you, and I'm a dork that talks to myself, but will you go out with me?"_

_Okay,_

_I need to stop…._

_I guess I'm going to go ask Ron now._

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

Harry knocked on Ron's door. He wasn't sure what he was about to say, but he was pretty sure that Ron wasn't going to approve.

"Hey, dude, c'mon on in." Ron told him, "You okay?"

Harry walked in the room and shifted his gaze to different places around the room. He finally settled for looking at a quidditch poster, actually at that point anything would have even better than looking at Ron.

"Actually man, no. I need to ask you a question and if you say no I completely understand, but I was just wondering if, well, tonight I was going to ask, well, your sister, Ginny, can I, do you, do you mind if I ask her to go out with me?" he finally got out.

"Oh, well sure, mate." Ron said taking a big bite out of a sandwich "Where you two going?"

"No, Ron, you don't understand what I mean, I mean do you mind if I well, to be blunt, ask her to be my, well, girlfriend?"

"Oh," Ron said standing up. He didn't want this guy, who obviously had ways to get beer, and God knows what else, dating his sister, he didn't want anyone dating his sister.

"Dude I dunno." He walked over to where Harry was standing and looked him square in the eye, which meant he had to stand on his tiptoes.

"How would you treat her?" Ron asked him

"With respect of course." Harry replied.

"If she says no, what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'll get on with life, stay friends with Ginny, of course, and maybe go watch some porn." Harry said laughing.

Ron kept a straight face and asked, "Will you allow _my_ baby sister, to do drugs?"

"No," Harry began, "that was a one time thing and won't happen again."

"And if she was in a situation where she didn't feel comfortable, would you pressure her into doing anything/" Ron questioned him.

"I wouldn't tolerate her being in this 'uncomfortable' situation to begin with." Harry told him, knowing that he was answering all the questions correctly.

"Alright mate! You passed, you can ask Ginny out." Ron said shaking Harry's hand and laughing.

"Thanks, I would stick around, but I told her I'd meet her downstairs at midnight, and according to your clock, it's 11:54."

With that said Harry turned and walked out the door. As he was walking down the hallway he couldn't help thinking how glad he was that the pop quiz was over, but if it was that hard to ask Ron, he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to ask Ginny herself.

He entered the living room and sat down on the couch to wait, but he didn't have to wait long, within minutes Ginny entered the room and took a seat next to the seemingly calm boy.

"You look….nice." Harry said probably not picking the best adjective to describe her. 'You idiot you could have said anything, like gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and you picked nice.' But she did look nice, she was wearing a pair oftight, dark jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'Today was a total waste of hair products,' that fit her snug in all the right places.

"C'mon," Harry began in a voice that didn't sound like his own, "Let's go on a little walk."

"But, Harry, we're not supposed to leave the house after dark. Dumbledore said so himself, today." Ginny said frowning slightly.

"Now, have I ever been the one to follow the rules?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed, "I don't know, I've only known you for a month, and other than the beer thing you haven't been a bad boy."

"Well, then let me start, c'mon, I'll make sure no monsters eat you." Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her up.

"Is that a promise?" Ginny giggled as they walked out the door.

Ginny gasped when they got outside, for she wasn't use to going out after dark, and definitely not when the moon was so clear, shining down on the trees making everything glow, and the air was so crisp, and Harry, well, he looked so…nice, she decided. When the wind blew she could almost still taste his lips from the night that he had kissed her. But he didn't like her that way, she knew. He only saw her as a good friend, and maybe a slut to get a good snog from every now and then, but he didn't see her as any more than that. He was probably just going to ask her if Hermione, or one of her other friends, were single.

"Gin, I was wondering are you single?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Is who single?" she asked, knowing she must have heard him wrong.

"You." Harry replied, now nervous.

"Actually," she said, amazed he had asked her, where was Ashton? Was she being punk'd? (A/N-if you have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore) "I am single."

"Well, then, would you b as kind as to be my girlfriend?" Wow, he didn't stutter or stumble over his words, he was proud of himself.

"Of course." Ginny answered, then she got on her tip toes and kissed Harry's lips, gently at first, but getting more passionate every second.

After their moment of pleasure, Harry put his arms around Ginny and they began to walk along in the moonlight, just satisfied with each other's company.

"C'mon let's start walking back, its cold." Ginny said shivering.

Harry took of his coat and draped it around here as they turned around and walked back to the house.

As soon as they got in Harry began to feel sick, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to leave Ginny. But finally, it got to the point where his head was pounding and he knew he was going to throw up.

"Ginny I…I'll be right back" he muttered sprinting for the bathroom.

After he had been in there for about five minutes Ginny walked down the hallway and gently knocked on the door, "Are you okay? Wait, are you throwing up? Have you been drinking?" When Harry didn't answer her she knew something was wrong, so she opened the door. Not only was he throwing up, he was throwing up blood, and a lot of it.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, what's wrong, do I need to go get Sirius?" Ginny asked, she was scared.

"No, no, I'm fine." Harry said as soon as blood stopped coming out of his mouth, "I just feel a little light-headed, it's probably something going around. I'm just going to go lie down if you don't mind."

"No, of course not, here, I'll walk you to your room, incase you pass out or something." They began to walk down the hallway to one of the guestrooms Molly said Harry could stay in. Before they even got to the door he knew he didn't want to walk in.

"Lemme go in, first." Harry said and Ginny stepped aside with a questioning look on her face.

Harry pushed open the door and was amazed at what he saw, everything was upturned, drawers where everywhere, he stuff was thrown all about the room, and there was blood, lots and lots of blood, all over the bed and in the sink.

"Well, you're not Mr. Clean, are you?" Ginny asked, disgusted that even he could live like this.

"Go get everyone, all the adults, now!" Harry told her as she took off up the stairs, knowing know that he _didn't _keep his room like that.

"Mum, dad!" she yelled as she reached their room. "Something's wrong, Harry was throwing up blood and now someone's torn up his room!"

"Oh my" Molly and Arthur both got up, "Where's Sirius, dear?"

"Right here." Sirius entered the doorway, "I heard yelling, what's wrong?"

"Harry is throwing up blood and someone took apart his room, and there was blood, lots of it, all over the bed and in his sink!" Ginny yelled now in sobs.

Sirius's face got solemn, "Where's Harry?" he asked, fear flashing in his eyes

"In his room, or at least what's left of it." Ginny answered.

Sirius ran down the steps to the boy's room with the other three right at his heels.

"What happened?" Sirius asked Harry who was frantically searching for something in all of the mess.

"Someone was looking for something, and by the looks of it, they didn't find it." Harry said, "Dammit! Where is it?" he asked himself.

"What? Where is what?" Molly asked him.

"They took a very important green notebook. It had my life and a bunch of information we can't afford for the Dark Side to obtain." Harry answered.

"Whose blood is that?" Sirius asked.

Harry stood up and looked around the room until he spotted what he was looking for, "Hedwig's." he answered and walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny began, following him, but he wasn't paying any attention, he was looking for a trace that someone, anyone, had been there, but there wasn't anything.

Molly, Arthur, and Sirius all walked out of the room and into the hallway where the two were standing.

"Well, dear, no use fretting about it now. You need to get some sleep, but where to put you." Molly sighed, "I've run out of rooms."

"Could he sleep with me mum?" Ginny went out on a limb "I have a big bed, and Harry's a gentleman, he wouldn't do anything. Can he mum, please?"

The adults didn't say anything, they just looked at each other in amusement.

"Let them," Arthur said, "They've obviously hit it off pretty well, but Harry don't forget five o'clock sharp, you have to leave with Lupin."

"Yes sir, I won't forget." Harry said unimaginably happy that he'd get to stay in Ginny's room tonight.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES I SAID REVIEW REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Darkslider : ok, thanks for the answer and thanks for reviewing**

**OMJessie : Kay, thanks, wanna go 'snog'? LOL jk!**

**Carolquin : NYC BABY! Wow, I would have guessed u lived in England,**

**CALIbasketball : Awwwwwwww, thanks, that's so sweet! Good apology for the earlier review, lol, jk.**

**Lily was a marauder : Haha, yeah, thanks for revieeing!**

**Rosebayfairie : Thanks! I love your advice, but I know that my characters aren't exactly how they would be in the book, for example, I know Sirius wouldn't hit Harry, but, hey, they wouldn't be living together in the book either, would they?**

**Gothica122 : Lol, just wondering, are you on any weird medications? JK! && don't think I've given up on hearing those songs/poems……**

**Crazycurlz94 : Yeah, it does, lol.**

* * *

**Yesterday's Question of the Day: Do ppl say snog where you live?**

**Answer-not unless you live in England……or are really obsessed with Harry Potter, like Crazycurlz94….**

**Today's Q.D.: What is your favorite and least favorite part of this story? BE HONEST!**

**NEW CHAPTER UP B4 MIDNIGHT!**


	11. IM IN THE SHOWER!

**Disclaimer: I wrote the HP. books and J.K. broke into my house, gang banged me, and took them...and now they're going to put me in a straightjacket...**

**Chapter is kind of sad near the end...

* * *

**

"Harry, get up." She shook the boy lying next to her, they had had a fun night, joking and cuddling and a little, okay, a lot of kissing.

"Hey, it's almost five, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget to meet Lupin in a little while" she told him, actually she couldn't believe she was up this early for anyone.

"Ginny, what would I do without you?" Harry asked, "I completely forgot. You can go on back to sleep, I can take care of myself from here."

"You sure?" she asked, thanking God she didn't have to get up.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He answered, locking eyes with her for just a moment, or did she imagine that, before he walked into the bathroom to change clothes.

* * *

"Hey, Lupin, on time?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You are two minutes late," Lupin laughed, "I'm very disappointed in you. Now, let's get something to eat and then I need to talk to you."

Lupin put some eggs on the stove while Harry poured the milk.

"You tired?" Lupin asked him.

"Just a…" Harry yawned, "a little."

"Bet you are, heard you had an eventful night. Molly called me last night at two in the morning to ask if I was alright. She said that someone, or something, had broken into the house and she was scared that they, or it, was trying to get its hands on you, not some dumb diary.

"It's not a diary," Harry shot.

"Ah, well, then what is it?" when Harry didn't answer Lupin added, "Point proven exactly."

"So, what'd you do with your girlfriend last night?" Lupin asked smirking.

"Excuse me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know you slept, well let me change my choice of words, I know you slept in the same bed as Ginny, what happened?" Lupin asked.

"That's mine and Ginny's business, thank you." Harry said in the rudest tone he'd dare use with an adult.

"Ok, fine, I get it, I'll back off." Lupin said and he set the eggs down on the table. "Now, hurry and eat your eggs we've got a- wait going to _have _to change. We're going to be outside a lot, and even thought its only about fifty right now, its supposed to go into the nineties by noon, there's no way in hell you can wear long sleeves."

"I…I think I'll be fine." Harry said, staring at the eggs on his plate.

Lupin knew that the subject was over by the tone of Harry's voice.

"Ok, whatever you want, you're the one who's going to get heatstroke. C'mon, let's go, we have places we need to be." Lupin told him, getting up.

So the day went like this, Lupin and Harry went on a three mile jog, bench pressed some weights

(to Lupin's dismay Harry could lift a good forty pounds more than Lupin), then they talked about

Occumelecy (sp?), grabbed a drink, and headed home.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Lupin shouted as they entered the front door and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said rushing up to him, "Why are you wearing long sleeves? Ewww….you smell like

sweat……."

"Yeah, about that, I'm going to go get a shower, tell your mom I got something to eat with Lupin and that I'm sorry I missed her lunch."

"Kay, but you didn't answer me. It's like 100 degrees, why are you even wearing a shirt?" she asked curiously, she_ was_ use to seeing him shirtless.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Weird kid…"Lupin laughed as he walked by Ginny to go sit at the table for lunch.

"Sure you can join us, Moony." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Now, Sirius," Molly complained, "be nice, Remus can join us anytime he feels like it."

"Thank you," Lupin said, "at least there is one civilized person in this family."

The only people at the table today were Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, and Molly, Ron was out playing quidditch with Seamus and Dean, Percy was shopping, and Arthur was at work, preparing for what he knew was going to be a night from hell.

"Where's those two weird kids?" Sirius asked Ginny. "Did they finally leave, cause I'm scared of that little kid that wears all of the black and chains….."

"Actually….their both upstairs, they weren't hungry…." Ginny told him.

"HOLY SHIT!" they all heard Harry yell and then something metal and loud hit the floor. Sirius was up first, with everyone else was right behind him.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled as he ran up the stairs. "YOU OK?"

They got up the stairs and could hear Harry yelling at someone in the bathroom, "Dude! WHAT THE HELL? I AM NOT LIKE THAT!"

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked as they looked at the funny scene.

The shower curtain was on the ground, the water still running full blast, Harry only had on a towel around his waist and Neville was standing in front of him. At the sight of this Ginny busted out laughing.

"Just, I think this is over," Harry told Neville stepping out of the tub, "Sorry, you guys, he just waltzed his way in here and ripped down the shower curtain, rod and everything, while I was taking a shower. I guess he's gay."

"What happened to your arm, Harry?" Ginny asked with concern in her voice. "It's bleeding."

"Oh, nothing." Harry said, getting past everyone quickly, "I guess the shower rod hit me. No biggie, by the way I'll put that back up as soon as I get dressed.

"Don't worry about it, dear." Molly told him, "But, let me look at that arm, the shower rod must have hit it pretty good."

"NO." Harry yelled, "I mean, no thanks, I'll be fine." He said, regretting that he yelled. "Sirius, I'm getting dressed in your room."

Everyone looked at Neville with strange looks on their faces without speaking.

"I'm done with lunch, mum." Ginny said, "I think I'm gonna go to my room."

Everyone else agreed that they were full, Lupin gave his most sincere thank you, and was on his way.

Sirius went outside back downstairs to help Molly with the dishes and Hermione went after Ginny. When she got to Ginny's bedroom door Ginny was reading something.

"What's that?" Hermione asked looking at the piece of notebook paper.

"Actually" she told her friend, "I don't know…it looks like a journal entry, and it's Harry's handwriting, but it's dated almost two years ago and I don't see why Harry would put it on my bed."

"Didn't someone take his journal?" Hermione asked, as always, using her brains.

"You're right! Well, listen to this…

_It's getting worse,_

_with Sirius and all,_

_he caught me yesterday with the meth,_

_and he took it AGAIN!_

_I'm pissing him off, I can tell…._

_he might as well just put me in a foster home,_

_heard him telling his friend the other day, the only reason he takes care of me is cause of my mum and dad._

_theres nothing sharp around here either_

_I think sirius did that on purpose_

_whatever_

_fuck all them"_

"I don't know if that sounds accurate," Hermione said, "First, Harry and meth? He doesn't seem like the type, but then again, he did acquire that beer rather easily, but moving on. Two, I KNOW, for a fact, that Sirius _loves_ Harry, can't you tell? Sirius was the first one up when we heard Harry yell…but Harry could have just been thinking that, I mean, it's not irrational, Sirius _is _pretty tough on him. And thirdly, this makes it sound like Harry use to, or still does, cut himself….and he sounded pretty pissed off, which, under the circumstances is believable."

"So which part _doesn't _sound accurate?" Ginny asked Hermione, smiling at her big brained friend, "Well, he _doesn't_ cut himself. I've seen his arms plenty of times. Unless, that's why he's been wearing long sleeves lately and why he was bleeding when he got out of the shower."

"Which means all you have to do is get him to show you his arm and you can prove it!" Hermione boasted, proud that she had been a part of the solution.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard…but you know what _is _going to be hard?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"Draco is going to be here in a couple of hours and I can _already_ tell you that him and Harry are _not_ going to get along and from what it sounds like, Harry has got some anger management problems…" Ginny told her.

"Well, just pray that everyone comes out of tonight withall limbs attached."

* * *

YAY! That's over……that chapter was hard to write… :sigh:

OK PROBLEMO HERE! I only got like three reviews…..i shouldn't even be posting this chapter, but if u give me a lotta reviews this time, I'll make the next chapter a special edition chappie, that means it will be EXTRA long! Only if I get a satisfying number of reviews though…..

REVIEW RESPONSES!

DRUMROLL PLEASE!

NO? DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY NO!

**Carolquin : **Ahhhh, you are the only person I can always count on to review, and you usually get there first. And yes, I know Molly would hav freaked out a little more than she did, but I was tired…..

**ladyBlue Wolf : **Ok, thank you.

-Peace

lol

**padfoot268: **Thanks……..

* * *

Really dissapointed in ur reviews…….. :-(

NEXT CHAPTER HAS MR.MALFOY'S, HOT ASS, IN PERSON!

Today's Question of the Day: What's your fav animal?


	12. That Whore!

**Ok, a couple things I need to say.**

**-PLZ don't review saying Draco or anyone else are out of character. I thought I made it clear in the other chapters that I simply DON'T CARE, but I still get ppl bugging me about it, but whatever, if you don't want to listen, not my problem.**

**-And I just now realized that some of yall may have gotten the impression that Neville is 'gay'. That is _definitely_ not the case. I don't do slash… it has to do with the plot.**

**-I was going to make the chapter a little longer, but I said what was needed to be said.**

**-AND LASTLY, I LUVV YOU GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual……….**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Harry was taking a nap after the weird experience with Neville, when Ginny walked in. Upon hearing the door open, he awoke immediately.

"Hey, Gin." He said. "Damn. I forgot what time it was. Is dinner ready yet?"

"No," she said, wondering how the boy sitting in front of her right now, with the giant smile on his face, and so much love and happiness in his eyes, could do any of the horrid things that the paper she found on her bed said, "it will be ready in about two hours."

"Is anything wrong, babe?" Harry asked, sitting up, showing what he was wearing, a _long_-sleeved, light green shirt that showed off his emerald green eyes wonderfully.

"No, everything is wonderful." Ginny said smiling, she couldn't help it, Harry had just called her babe, and well, honestly, he was really hot when he first woke up.

He ruffled his hair and climbed over to where Ginny had sat down on the bed.

"You sure?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the beautiful red head. "Because if there is, you can tell me."

"There's nothing, really." She lied.

"Ok, well, you look gorgeous." He told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny turned around, not able to resist his touch, and returned the kiss, but this time on his lips and with much more passion behind it.

They were lying together in the bed, having a nice make out session, when Ron chose to walk in.

"What? Ginny? Harry?" he said, knowing what was going on.

The couple pulled apart quickly.

"Ron," Harry began, "Dude, I..I didn't mean for you to see that. I-"

"What the hell?" Ron asked. "You know what? I don't even care, if you want to be a slut, Ginny, and if you just want to use my sister for your own sexual pleasures, Harry, go right on fucking ahead, but dinner's ready and the Malfoy's are here." Ron turned and walked away from the doorway.

Neither of the two said anything for a minute, just taking it all in.

"Well," Harry said, "that was awkward. But time for dinner, c'mon let's go."

"Not wearing that, you're not going _anywhere_." Ginny laughed, "C'mon, I'll dress you."

They stood up and walked over to the set of drawers where Harry kept his stuff.

"Hmmmmm. We'll start from the begging, lemme pick out your boxers." Ginny laughed as she opened up his first drawer, "I like these." She said throwing a pair of plaid green boxers at Harry's head.

"If you like them, than I love them." Harry told her, finding this whole thing hilarious.

"Know for your pants. Do you have any khakis?" she asked him.

"Nope.

"Well, no worries, I'll run and go get some of Fred's or George's. Don't tell." Ginny said.

So Ginny left the room, while Harry took off his pants and put on the green boxers. By the time she was done, Ginny was back.

"Here, put these on." She told him. "Now, for a shirt." Ginny said, as she began to open the bottom drawer.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and closed the drawer, before she even saw what was inside.

"That's not where my shirts are." Harry said in a harsh tone. "And I only have one dress shirt anyways, and it's in the closet."

"Ok, well what's in the drawer?" Ginny asked, now curious.

"Nothing, Gin." Harry answered a pleading look in his eyes.

"Whatever." Ginny said, slightly pissed that Harry's attitude had changed so quickly.

Harry had begun to change shirts on the other side of the room. Ginny tried to get a glance of his arms, but he was turned the wrong way, and she could only see his back.

"C'mon," Ginny told him, "You look great, and if we take any longer mums gonna be mad."

Harry took her hand and said, "I finally get to meet the infamous Malfoys."

"You'll just _love_ them." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Finally, your daughter is here, we've been waiting." Lucias sneered as Ginny walked in the room. "And, ahh, who is this?" he asked when he saw Harry. "He couldn't be the one that all the hype is about. I imagined him to be a little bigger."

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Harry said in the calmest tone he could.

"I don't recall anyone ever saying meeting you was a pleasure." the younger Malfoy told him.

"Be quiet, Draco. Of course it's a pleasure, Mr. Potter, yes indeed, the pleasure is all mine." Lucias said in a tone that reminded Harry of a snake.

"Come dears, sit down." Molly told Harry and Ginny. They were lucky enough to have the two remaining seats next to each other, Ginny took the one next to her dad and Harry took the one next to Blaine.

"So, Sirius, I heard you raised the boy. On the streets, was it?" Lucias asked Sirius, who Molly had to force to sit at the same table as the Malfoys.

"Yes, I did. And he turned out to be a fine young man. More than some can say about the ones he raised." Sirius smirked.

"Ah, never did lose your wit, did you?" Lucias asked, but Sirius decided to take this as an opportunity to change the subject, "Albus, do you know when Hogwarts will reopen?"

"No, I don't have the authority to decide that." He told him. "But not until the risk factor with Voldemort goes down."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Lupin apologized, "But may I ask who your friend is Harry. I saw him last week and I didn't say anything, but he is _still_ here."

"Who?" Harry asked, with no idea what Lupin was talking about.

"Him," Lupin said with a full mouth, pointing his fork at Blaine.

"Oh, he's not my friend." Blaine shot him a look. "I mean, sure he is, but all I know is his name, it's Blaine. Ask Neville why he's here."

"Ok, Mr. Longbottom," Lupin began, "Who is he?"

"He's my uhhhh." Neville took a bite of mashed potatoes, "friend, yeah, friend, we met a long time ago. We're real good friends, yep."

"Touching as this moment is," Lucias interrupted, "I'm afraid I'm going to have interlude. I have good news, Draco here, can finally bench-press two hundred and fifty."

"Harry could bench-press that when he was ten." Sirius bragged.

"Oh really, what are you at now, Harry?" Draco asked, mad that he was beaten.

"Around three hundred." Harry said truthfully.

"What about you, Ron?" Draco asked, knowing he'd beat at least the youngest, male Weasley.

"Me?" Ron stammered. "Oh, I haven't been working out that much lately, about two hundred."

Fred choked on his chicken. "Two hundred?" he laughed, "Last time we went to the gym, you were struggling with 150."

"Yeah," George chimed in, "you're just trying to impress your crush, Mrs. Granger over there."

Hermione turned the color of the tomatoes in front of her.

"Now, that's quite enough." Molly told them. "It looks like everyone is finished eating. Why don't the adults move to the living room and the kids can all go upstairs and talk or whatever it is you kids do to entertain your selves."

The kids, all but Draco that is, were happy to leave the table, and quickly made their way up to Ginny's room, which was the biggest. Ron, Hermione, Blaine, and Neville sat on the bed, and Draco stood against the wall, leaving nowhere to sit except a chair, which Harry pulled out from under a desk for Ginny.

"Sit down." She told Harry.

When he sat down she sat in his lap, whispering something that no one else heard in his ear.

"So, do you really have a thing for Hermione?" Draco asked rudely.

"Is that any of your business?" Ginny saved Ron.

"No, I guess not." Draco said, he couldn't help thinking how great she looked in her skirt, "But I love a girl with an attitude."

"Ugh, your such a prat." She snapped at him.

"Do you have any friends?" Harry asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"I am his friend." Blaine said his first words of the evening.

"Yeah," Draco started, "Wait. Do I _know_ you?"

But Blaine didn't answer, instead Sirius yelled up the stairs, "HARRY COME HERE!"

Harry gave Ginny a light kiss as she stood to allow him to get up.

When Harry got downstairs, all the adults wanted to know was if he had found any evidence as to who sabotaged his room. The answer was, unfortunately, no, actually he hadn't really looked, he just cleaned up his room and trashed the sheets that were covered in blood.

When Harry got back to Ginny's room, everyone except Ginny and Draco were gone.

"What are you two up to?" Harry laughed as he got onto the bed, where Ginny was now laying.

"Nothing." Ginny replied, coldly, not appreciating his little joke.

"Hey, man, come here." Draco told Harry, "I need to ask you something, man to man."

Harry gave Ginny a questioning look and walked over to Draco.

"She's a sexy little whore, isn't she? A bit of a bitch though." Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Harry said with a smirk.

"You're going out with her?" Draco asked, once again pissed that Harry had beaten him. "Well, that changes everything." Draco said with a smirk. "Bitch, come here."

Harry was going to say something in Ginny's defense, but Ginny got up and gave him a 'let-it-go' look.

"Harry, will you go make sure that Hermione and my brother aren't making out?" Ginny asked, "I need to give Mr. Malfoy here a piece of my mind."

Harry gave Ginny a weird look, but went to see what Ron and Hermione were up to. He walked down the hall and was about to enter Ron's room, when Ginny screamed. Harry turned around and ran back to her room where he saw Ginny up against the wall, wildly slapping and clawing at Draco, who was kissing Ginny.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, his day getting a little worse.

"Harry…..get…….him…..off!" Ginny screamed between kisses from Draco.

Harry pulled Draco off and shoved him against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked Ginny, making sure he was fine before he went back to Draco.

Harry pushed Draco up against the wall again. "You can fuck with me all you damn want to," he hissed in Draco's ear, "but when you fuck with _my_ girlfriend, I fuck with you."

Draco threw a punch that hit Harry square in the face and Ginny began screaming for them to stop. Harry hit him back, equally as hard, and then, they began fighting like two dogs over a scrap of meat.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Stop!" Ginny was near tears.

They were on the ground now and when they got off of it Draco shoved Harry into a mirror, shattering the glass all over Harry. That's when Ginny freaked and began screaming.

Within seconds, Ron and a slightly disheveled Hermione entered the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered when he saw the two teenagers going at it. He ran at them and tried to break it up, but there was no stopping these two, who were both way stronger than Ron. That's when Draco pulled out a pocketknife and got Harry in the arm.

"SHIT! RON GO GET SOMEONE! HARRY STOP! DRACO! PLEASE!" Ginny was crying now and Hermione, who was the only one with a head on her shoulders, ran to get Sirius or someone that could break it up.

"SIRIUS! HARRY AND DRACO ARE ABOUT TO KILL EACH OTHER AND WE CAN'T BREAK THEM UP!" Hermione yelled out the door.

"Damn." Sirius said. Him and Lupin took off, everyone else stayed put.

"You two, get the fuck off each other." Sirius yelled when he entered the room. Neither one of them did anything and he had to go and split the two up.

Harry probably got the worse end of the deal, only because Draco had a knife, but Draco's face was worse than Harry's, because Harry had fists.

"You're a bloody bastard." Harry spit when the two were finally pulled apart, "What kind of person pulls out a knife in the middle of a fight?"

Someone who knew they were about to get their ass kicked." Sirius said. "Now we need to get you two cleaned up. Molly could do that. Follow me." Sirius said taking the knife from Draco's bloody hand. He wasn't sure if it was Harry's blood or Draco's.

When the four guys, followed by Ginny, walked out the door, Arthur and Lucias gasped and Molly screamed, "What happened? Come let me clean you two up."

Harry and Draco followed Molly into the kitchen, Sirius still in-between them to keep them from going at each others throats.

Molly started with Harry and asked him why he had so many cuts.

"That basta- I mean, Draco, pulled out a knife." Harry told her, deciding to use nice language in front of Molly.

Molly rubbed her head as she poured some liquid in Harry's cuts that stung horribly.

"And how did this start?" she asked them.

"Just…letting off some steam." Harry said, he was too good to disgrace even someone as horrid as Draco, by saying the truth.

"Yeah, right." Ginny said as she entered the room. Harry was too good to say it, Ginny on the other hand wasn't. "Mum, he was trying to, well, I actually don't know, but Draco had me pushed up against the wall when Harry left the room, and was kissing me and stuff, and when Harry came back he got mad. Of course he had every right, cause he's my boyfriend. I mean friend that's a boy." She saved herself, but Molly was sure that she meant the first one.

"I see." Molly said taken aback. "I'll make sure to mention that to your father." She told Draco, as she finished up Harry's wounds, without using any magic, because Blaine was a muggle and she didn't know where he was. Then, even though she hated the boy, she fixed up Draco, too.

"Now, Harry and Ginny, get upstairs." Sirius said, "Draco get outside. And Harry when the Malfoy's leave, we need to talk."

"Yes sir," Harry said and headed up the stairs with Ginny.

When he got to the second step Draco flicked him off and Harry was about to tell him to go fuck himself when Ginny grabbed him and pulled him up the rest of the steps.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Got lots of reviews this time, the threat must have worked, lol!**

**Review Responses**

**Gothica122 : **Sorry, I got ur review, I had just already posted the chapter. And they are dealing with what wrong?

**Crazycurlz94 : **A longhorn? Well, whatever ur haert desires….And the computer thing, that's fine….

**Vixen519 : **Lol, I would SO give him a hug……and ur fav animal is the white tiger? Wow! I LOVE TIGERS! I plan to become a wildlife biologist and major in saving the tigers……LUVVS IT!

**Carolquin : **U are a smart cookie! lol I like penguins too they are soooo cute!and I luvv the random facts althought I'm not using them anymore, u never know!

**Jamorg :**Pheonix is the shit? Lol……and I'm sorry u don't like him cutting himself…but that's how it is….

**Pirate Luver 93 :** Never heard of a puma….what is it? And neville isnt gay don't worry. Lastly, does ur name have anything to do with Johnny depp? Cuz hes the only pirate I can think of and I LOVE HIM!

**Padfoot268: **A sloth? Lol, I've never had anyone say that! Hope u liked: - )

**ladyBlue Wolf : **I oculd hav guessed, lol. And thanks for the advice!

* * *

**YESTERDAYS QUESTION OF THE DAY: Whats ur fav animal?**

I got some interesting answers….

-Wolves

-Snakes

-Sloth….

-Puma?

-Dogs

-Pheonix

-Penguins

-And White Tigers (LUV THEM!)

The reasonI asked this is b/c I wanted to decide what harry's anamagi would be,I don't wnt it to be a…damn…my mind just went blank…I know its what James was…Prongs… . damn what wa it? You know what i'm talking about…I think I decided what to make him…..Close to what Vixen519 said.

**Today's Question of the Day: GIMME SOME QUESTIONS OF THE DAY TO USE!**

The person who gives me the most/best questions will somehow get some kind of reward… I don't know awhat yet………..

LUV YALL TO DEATH!


	13. Sirius Speaks His Mind

**Shorter chapter this time.**

**And a couple of things……**

**-Rosebayfairie made it aware to me that I spelled Lucias wrong, it's Lucias, and she's RIGHT! Yay, she gets a cookie!**

**-I am going to change the rating to M soon, just in case, is that is going to stop anyone from being able to read it, hurry and tell me and I won't change it. The reason I'll be changing it is cuz something dramatic and kinda….**i dunno, M r**ated is going to happen…….**

**-LUVV YALL!**

**Disclaimer:** This post reflects my thoughts and opinions. It does not reflect the thoughts or opinions of, my parents, my fish, my cats (if I had one and I do not), my hermit crabs, my parrot, my dog, my car, or my computer. All rights reserved. Subject to change without notice. Enlarged to show detail. Employees and their family are not eligible. Beware of dog. As seen on TV. One size fits all. Hand wash only. Do not fold, spindle, staple, or mutilate. No substitutions allowed. For a limited time only. Void where prohibited. No warranties expressed or implied. User assumes all liabilities. Not liable for damages due to misuse. An equal opportunity employer. No shirt, no shoes, no service. Quantities are limited. Do not write below this line. Falling rock. Quality may vary. No parking. No Standing. No Solicitors. No Spitting. No Kidding. Post No Bills. No substitutions. No one under 17 admitted. Keep away from direct sunlight. Limited one per family. No money down. No purchase necessary. Cash and carry. You do not need to be present to win. Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear. Breaking seal voids warranty. Has been shown to cause cancer in laboratory animals. Action figures sold separately. Apply only to affected area. May be too intense for some viewers. For recreational use only. Do not disturb. All models are over 18 years of age. Available in fine stores everywhere. Take a number please. Preservatives added to improve freshness. Safety goggles must be worn at all times. Hard hat area. Sealed for your protection. The buck stops here. Call before you dig. Add toner. Place stamp here or post office will not deliver. For external use only. If a rash, redness, irritation, or swelling develops, discontinue use and consult your physician. Use only with proper ventilation. Sanitized for your protection. Avoid extreme temperature. Store in a cool dry place. Refrigerate after opening. Keep away from open flame. Avoid contact with eyes. Wash, rinse, repeat. Do not puncture, incinerate, or store above 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Do not place near any magnetic source. May be hazardous to your health. We're not in Kansas any more. Hi ho hi ho it's off to work I go. Slippery when wet. For official use only. Not affiliated with with any government agency. Drop in any mailbox. Edited for television. Trespassers will be prosecuted. No animals were harmed in the making of this film. No salt, MSG, or artificial color added. If ingested, do not induce vomiting. If symptoms persist, call 911. The white zone is for passenger loading and unloading only. Contents under pressure. Restaurant packaging, not for resale. Pull down, then tear up. Contents may settle during shipment. Sign here without admitting guilt. Contestants have been briefed on some questions before the show. Driver does not carry cash. Auto pilot is engaged during flight. Substantial penalties for early withdrawal. Slightly higher outside the continental US. Allow four to six weeks for delivery. Other restrictions may apply. Your mileage may vary.

**DID I COVER EVERYTHING?**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were walking up the stairs, they had just had a very interesting experience with Draco.

'Damn,' Ginny thought, now she definitely couldn't tell if he cut himself, because there were cuts all over him from where Draco threw him into the mirror.

"You okay?" she asked Harry, running her hand along his cheek.

"Yeah, fine." Harry told her smiling at her touch.

"That scared me.." Ginny told him "He was like bam! And then, you were like BAM! And Draco was like WHOOSH! And you were like BAM WHOOSH! It was crazy"

Harry laughed at her odd recap of the fight, "Your really quite a-" he stopped, he had just opened the door to Ginny's room and it was worse than Harry's had been. She had more stuff, so more things were ruined and thrown about the room.

"What the hell? Ginny screamed when Harry opened the door, this night was beginning to be too much for her.

Ginny ran over to her bedside table, it had all her most valuable items. It held her gold jewelry she had inherited from her grandmother, her glass ballet shoes that she had from her first year of ballet, it held her money, and most importantly, an angel figurine that Bill had given her before he had died at a Death Eater's hands, just months before. Everything was there and in tact, except for the angel, which had been broken into pieces. She had to keep herself from crying.

"IS anything missing?" Harry asked.

"No," she told him looking around the room. Then, she walked back over to where the angel use to be sitting.

"What was that?" Harry asked Ginny walking over to where she was kneeling.

"Bill gave it to me, he was…is my brother, he died a couple of months ago." She was still fighting back tears.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry got down on his knees behind her and put his and put his arms around her. "Do you think we can fix it?"

"No," she told him, "It's too messed up. Thanks though." A single tear fell down her face.

"Awww. Babe, come here." Harry said as Ginny began to cry even more.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm being an idiot, you've lost almost all of your family and you're always smiling, but when I lose one little glass figure I start crying. I feel so stupid."

"No, baby, no, you're not stupid." Harry told her as he set down on the bed, Ginny still in his arms.

Now, she was crying freely. I mean, you'd be crying to if you just found out your boyfriend may be a meth addict who cuts himself, and just watched him and some guy who almost tried to rape you get in a horrible fist/knife fight, the one thing you had to remember your dead brother by had just been shattered into a million pieces, and now you were sitting on a bed in a wrecked bloody room.

He lifted Ginny off his lap and went over to where the blood was trickling off the dresser and on to the floor, he put his finger in it, "Owwww."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"The blood, burns…" he told her.

She got up, sniffling, and walked over to where he was kneeling and put her finger into it.

"No, it doesn't" she said giving him a weird look

"When I put my finger in it…it was..." he held up his finger, it looked as if he had held it down on a hot stove.

"That's weird…." Ginny told him.

"I wonder whose blood it is…" Harry thought aloud

"Oh my God," Ginny yelled jumping up. "What if it's Neville's or Hermione's or one of my brothers?"

"Now, Gin, calm down." Harry told her, but he too got up, now scared that she may be right.

"I'll go make sure my brothers are alright," Gin told him, "You go see about everyone else."

Harry took off down the stairs as Ginny took off down the hall.

"Sirius?" Harry opened the door.

"Harry, your interrupting" Sirius said.

"But…this is"

"HARRY! Wait for us to-"

"Sirius someone may be dead..."

"WHAT? Well, Ginny's room is trashed, I mean I know it was trashed already, because of the fight, but now it is _really_ trashed. Someone broke in and well, quite frankly there is even more blood than there was in mine. And well, is everyone here? Gin went to see if all her brothers were okay."

"Everyone's here," Molly told him, "Well, the Malfoy's are gone, but they've been gone for a long time."

JIM EVANS IS A DAMN BASTARD AND I'D WISH HE'D DIE!

"HARRY EVERYONE IS FINE!" Ginny yelled down the stairs so loud that Harry could hear her outside.

He opened the door and yelled, "Here too!"

Ginny ran down the stairs, "Mum, my room is RUINED! Oh my God! What am I going to do? It is worse than his was! Where am I going to sleep? IM GOING TO DIE!"

"Gin, babe, your not going to _die_." Harry told her, turning a bright red when he realized he called her babe in front of Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore.

"Awwww….someone's got a girlfriend……" Lupin sang as Harry and Ginny turned around and walked inside, rolling their eyes.

"Harry," Sirius yelled before they shut the door, "I still need to talk to you."

Harry turned around, "I'll be upstairs in a minute. You go on ahead."

"Okay," Ginny told him as she ran up the stairs to tell everyone else what had happened.

"Sir?" Harry asked Sirius when he got out the door.

Sirius gave everyone a look that told everyone to go away. When they had all left Sirius began talking.

"Once again, you have thoroughly embarrassed me………" Sirius told Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, "What the hell did I do now?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, Harry, please I don't _want_ to be the mean one here, but you're getting on my nerves. Did you _have_ to attack Draco?" Sirius asked.

"I walked in the door and he was trying to get all up on Ginny. You don't find that a reason to throw a punch?" Harry asked, not believing that Sirius was mad at him about this.

"There is a big difference between throwing a punch and what happened, Harry." Sirius stayed calmer than he usually did when he was mad.

"Sirius, I can't help that it went further than I meant it to." Harry told him.

"Why did you care that Draco was on her?" Sirius asked.

"Because…because…" Damn, Sirius had me cornered, "Cause Ginny didn't want him on her!"

"No, I think your going out with her…." Sirius told him, "And don't say no, because I know everything..." Sirius smirked. "And how do you know that Ginny didn't want him on her?"

"Because she was yelling, 'get him off, get him off.' Dumbass" Harry added the last part because he was really pissed and just wanted to get back to Ginny.

"What was that last part?" Sirius asked him, hoping he had heard him wrong.

"I said your being a dumbass." Harry told him. "What are you going to do? Hit me? Because I've grown up from the little boy I used to be, hitting me doesn't hurt."

Sirius didn't say anything for a minute, stunned. "Damn, Harry, I can't help it _your_ girlfriend is a whore, but you _can not_ fucking take it out on me!"

"Ginny is not a WHORE!" Harry yelled and opened the door to get away from his godfather.

Sirius walked in after him and all the adults, Hermione, and Ginny, were sitting at the kitchen table and they all turned their heads to look at them. Everyone knew that Harry wasn't happy, because he had slammed the door, but they were not prepared for what was about to happen.

"You alright?" Lupin asked Harry.

"No, I am NOT okay." Harry told him, finally breaking down. "Sirius is a bloody asshole! Something is trashing the only _house_ I've lived in since I was one year old….Guys are trying to rape my girlfriend. Ha, yeah, she's my girlfriend, Ginny is my fucking girlfriend…and better yet, I make out with her all the bloody time! WHAT IS ANYONE GOING TO DO? Does anyone here want to be the second person today to pull a knife out on me? Cuz I'll kick anyone's ass!" Everyone was looking like he was psycho now.

"DOES ANY THINK I AM CRAZY YET?" Harry yelled, "BECAUSE I FUCKING AM!" He turned around and walked out the front door, slamming it on his way out.

Everyone e looked at Sirius for an explanation about what had just happened, but he didn't say anything, instead he turned around and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Lupin stated the obvious.

"Should I go get him?" Ginny asked, "He's outside alone and God only knows what he's going to do."

"No, stay here." Lupin told her, "I'm going to go find him."

* * *

**The part about Jim Evans...that's my dad and I was pissed at him at the moment so I just typed it...**

* * *

**Calibasketball :** lol, they should be jealous, jk….PIGS ARE CUTE!

**Draghknar : **Thanks, finally someone realizes what I am saying!

**Gothica122 :** Lol, ur reviews always make me laugh, even when you try to be serious…and no, Ginny isn't going to dump Harry for Draco…good try though!

**Moxterminator :** Ok, I think that I will, just in case….. ; - )

**Evinrude : **Thanks, and it is ok…..luved ur review!

**Carolquin : **You'll figure it out soon enough….and not dragon, but my fav animal, which I have mentioned before….BROOKLYN STYLE: - )

**Pirate Luver13 : **JOHNNY DEPP IS MINE! BACK OFF GIRL (I HOPE that you are a girl!) jk

And thirteen is my fav number, wow we are twins, lol.

**Vixen519 : **I liked your questions!

**Lady Bluewolf : **It's ok, I get blonde moments, too, lol.

**Padfoot268 :** Thanks, and I will… Why _is _the sky blue, does anyone know? I _think _it should be pink! But that might e kinda scary……

**Rosebayfairie :** Thank you: - )

* * *

**Yesterday's Question of the Day: gimme questions!**

**MY FAV WAS FROM drumroll GOTHICA122!**

**WHOOOOOOOOO!**

**confetti goes everywhere like on New Year's Eve, except no one is drunk or making out**

**Her questions----**

**What underwear is the best?**

**Do your prefer Harry mad or depressed?**

**Should Ginny get raped and leave Harry realizing what a great man he's not, making Harry's life worse? **Lemme answer that….no.

**And I know she wanted to ask…….Do you like knives?**

**THOSE ARE THE QUESTIONS OF THE DAY!**

**SPREAD THE STORY AROUND!**

**GONNA HAVE A ONE SHOT COMING OUT SOON!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Killer and Innocence

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I am preparing to get a parrot so the only reason I got to get on the computer today was to check out some parrot sites…**

**Tomorrow is the 4th of July, which if ur not in the USA, that probably means nothing, but if you are you know that I am not going to be home a lot tomorrow….. : -(**

**I'll probably still update once tomorrow though!**

**So here I am typing at two in the morning….and I am kind of mad…..**

**Well, check out the last Review Response and you'll get it……**

**And I am mad cuz no1 commented my disclaimer from the last chappie, I liked it… : - (**

**So now I am going to give you a boring one……….**

**Disclaimer – The characters in this book belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot is mine, but I won't profit from it.**

**KINDA SHORT, I KNOW!**

* * *

"Harry!" Lupin called out softly, he had walked all around the e Wealsey's front and yard and now he was in the woods by their house.

"Harry!" he called out a little louder, he heard something ruffle in the bushes beside him, he almost turned around in a fear that it was one of Voldemort' s followers.

"You're being childish." Lupin told himself and he went up to where the bushes were moving and pushed spiky leaves aside, the only thing there was a dead fox, he kicked the rabbit and kept walking, now Lupin could hear someone talking in the distance.

It couldn't be Harry. Why would Harry be talking? Who would there even be for Harry to talk to at this time of night?

That's when he saw it, someone beside the lake, they were on their knees and one hand, and they were holding something in the other hand. And they seemed to beckoning to something, trying to get it to come out of the bushes.

"HELLO?" Lupin yelled, against his better judgment.

Whatever the creature was they were trying to capture, it ran away at the sound of Lupin's voice and the person on the ground turned around quickly. Lupin couldn't make out any of the person's features at first, but after he got a little closer he could see the person's emerald green eyes, it was, most definitely, Harry.

Lupin jogged over to where Harry was now sitting.

"What were you just doing?" Lupin asked him.

Harry crawled away from Lupin, sheltering something in his arms, over to where the bush was. He stood up and scooped something else up into his other arm.

"Their parents are dead." Harry turned around, showing Lupin what he was holding, two baby foxes, both a little bigger than his palm. They both looked like angels, reddish orange and glowing in the e moonlight. Lupin felt a sudden twang of guilt for kicking the dead fox earlier.

Harry walked over to where Lupin was sitting and plopped down.

"I feel bad for them." Lupin told Harry.

"Why? That doesn't get _anyone_ anywhere. Don't feel bad for them just because they lost their parents, feel happy for them because they have their whole lives ahead of them." Harry told him, petting one of them on the head.

"They're beautiful." Lupin said.

"Yeah, but they smell horrible." Harry laughed, probably for the first time that day.

"They remind me of you." Lupin told Harry.

"Do I really smell_ that_ bad?" Harry asked, insulted.

"No, no, I don't mean the way they _smell_. Just the way they _are_." Lupin began, "They lost both of their parents, yet their so sweet. Or at least they look like they are, they probably aren't though. I bet their bite is pretty bad…."

"So you think I can _bite_ hard?" Harry asked, obviously not getting anything from Lupin's little speech.

"No, never mind, Harry." Lupin said, "The reason I'm here is because you need to go back. It's not safe t o be out here this late."

"I'm not going back with that bastard." Harry told him, his voice changing from the soft tone he had used with the baby foxes.

"Sirius is _not_ a bastard or an asshole or a dumbass or anything else you want to call him." Lupin's tone got mean.

"What are you going to do? Throw me in the lake?" Harry said in a smartass tone.

"Harry," Lupin started, "I am so _very_ fucking sorry that your life sucks. But you can't take it out on me or

anyone else. Your attitude is horrible and I know that you are a teenager and your hormones are out of wack and one top of that the whole wizarding community is on your shoulders, but you need to take a breather and calm down, even if Sirius _isn't_ the easiest person to get along with, which trust me, I know." With that Lupin got up and turned around to walk away.

"Lupin, wait." Harry called back, "I'm sorry. I was being an ass. You came all the way out here looking for me, I guess the least I can do is come back, but only under one condition."

"And what is that?" Lupin asked.

"I get to bring Killer with me." Harry demanded.

"You named that sweet, little, innocent thing Killer?" Lupin asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Harry stood up.

"What's the other one's name?" Lupin asked him.

"This one," Harry held the smaller one up, "is a girl and I'm going to let Ginny name her."

"Okay, whatever you want," Lupin said as they began walking back to the Wealsey's, "but when you get there lighten up on the swearing and you have to _ask_ Molly if you can keep those animals in her house."

"Yes sir." Harry said, making a note to be more polite when he got back to the house.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they go t back to the house. Lupin opened the door and let Harry in.

"Molly!" Lupin yelled, everyone was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes?" she answered, turning around, "Oh, good you found him and…my, who are they?"

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed, "They are just SO cute!" She reached for the one Harry had named Killer and it retaliated, biting the shiznits out of her finger.

"OWWW!" she began jumping up and down holding her finger.

Molly was on the other side of the room screeching to Lupin about letting Harry bring those 'rodents' into the house.

"Gin, you're being melodramatic," Harry told her, "you're not even bleeding."

"Yeah, but it hurt." She whined, then with a smile, added, "Kiss it?"

"Of course." Harry said, happy to have an excuse to put his lips on any part of her body.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry raised his voice so the adults could hear him, "would you mind if I kept these little guys in my room? Their parents are dead."

"No I wouldn't mind at all, of course you can keep them." Molly told him, with a fake smile painted on her face.

"And this little girl," Harry held up the smaller of the two, "is yours." Harry handed the baby fox to Ginny.

"Awwww…….thank you!" Ginny took the baby into her arms, "Mum, daddy, I have a pet! Can I keep her? Can I keep her? Can I keep her? Can I keep her?" Ginny was getting very annoying when her dad interrupted her, "YES GINNY! YOU CAN KEEP HER!"

Right then and there, Ginny's lips found Harry's, neither of them even caring that all of the adults were watching them, everyone, but Lupin, dumbstruck.

No one said anything while they kissed, or as they went and sat down on the couch together, still holding the little bundles of fur, talking about, well, no one but them knew what they were talking about, but it was making them both smile, which no one had been doing much of that day.

"Whatcha going to name yours?" Arthur asked Ginny.

"Well, Harry named his Killer," everyone laughed, "So mine has to be nice….i think I am going to name her…Innocence."

"I love it." Harry laughed, "Now, where _are_ you going to sleep tonight?" he asked.

The two lovebirds, and their new pets, got up, without saying it they both knew where she was sleeping tonight, in Harry's room.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW RESP0NSES**

**Lily was a marauder : **Tat's okay, review when ya can!

**ladyBlue wolf :**Me a spaz? Nooooo, lol. Platonic Friendly…I learned that word in skool! Wow, not skipping class _can_ get you u somewhere………..

**carolquin :** Yeah, and it's going to get more dramatic, but I am going to try to slip a humorous chapter in it here and there…..No, I don't really like my dad….

**gothica122 :** ALL DADS ARE ASSHOLES! HAVE YOU NOT FIGURED THAT OUT YET?

And yess, you get a reward at the end of the next chapter, cuz you won thethingy, what do you want? I'll think about what I should give you……..

**Evinrude :** I would hug him in a second!

**Padfoot268 :** Thank you, and yessss, he is hot…

**CALIbasketball** : Awwwwwwww….c'mon, you have NO preference in underwear?

**Fireheart1317 : **Okay, I am going to TRY to stay as calm as I can about this…….this person sent me FOUR reviews in like five minutes, each one more rude than the last. Yess, I have read the books, and I know, but its fan FICTION! I didn't get my plot out of a Disney movie or any other movi for that matter, I am NOT going to stop the story, and if you don't like it then stop reading…..You say that by the time you were nine you could write like me, but yet you have NO writing of any kind on your profile, so you can't back up what you are saying in ANY way…Maybe my stuff is amatuer, but I am only twelve, so I _am _young….and I am sorry that my fic 'sucks ass'. And a word of advice, next time you want to bash some1, try giving them some constructive critsm instead, it's much nicer and makes you look like a civilized citizen.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, now that that is over….**

**Today's Question of he Day – What should Gothica122' s prize be?**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Yall, I am sorry but it might be a while before I update.**

**See I was outside today celebrating Independence Day, having a GREAT time, when some man walked up the street asking if we owned a small, brown and white dog. I told him that the description described Champ (my puppy). He told me that he found Champ at the bottom of the hill, dead. Champ had been hit by a car. I am still not believing this.**

**Well, I might update tonight or in a week. It depends on whether or not I can sleep tonight, which I probably won't, because usually champ sleeps with me, so you will probably be getting yalls chapter.**

**Luv yall all,**

**Whitney**

**When The Time Comes**

**Lord, when the time comes please help me be strong,  
MyFurry friend is sick; something's terribly wrong.**

**The vet checkedhimover; there's nothing he can do ...  
I'm afraid soon I'll be sending him;sending himhome to You**

**Please take him back home; on the wings of a dove  
Into Your loving arms; up in heaven above.**

**Please take him to a meadow; where he can play and run free,  
Under bright sunlight; among the green grass and trees**

**Please give me the courage; to tell him good-bye,  
as I know he'll watch over me; through his loving eyes.**

**I'll never forget him; I'll see him one day,  
Tell him we'll meet at the Bridge; then we'll go play.**

**I'll cherish the memories; of the time we both had,  
They'll put a smile on my face; then I won't feel as bad.**


	16. I'm Gonna Draw a Picture

Okay, yall, I know the last chapter was kind of depressing, but hey, I didn't have to put a disclaimer on it. And everything is getting a lil better already.

TWO disclaimers today:

-Harry Potter and Co. all belong to J.K. Rowling…

-The poem near to the end is by Gothica122, give all credit to her! Good job.

Sorry it took so lo0ng to post, but I slept until like three which isn't normal for me, but I am getting back on schedule, might be a while before I post again, like late tomorrow, cause I have to travel a pretty long way to take my African Grey to some vet person that he has to go to yearly. He's not sick though, which is good.

Also, I hope that no one looks at me any differently just because yall all know now that I am 12.

Here it goes:

* * *

"Harry? Ginny?" Hermione cautiously entered the room. "Do you realize that there are two _foxes_ on that bed?"

"Oh, Heroine, those are our new pets!" Ginny jumped up from whatever she was doing with Harry on the bed. "Harry got me the little one, her name is Innocence, and this" Ginny held up the adorable, male fox, "is Killer."

"Lemme guess," Hermione laughed, "Harry named him."

"Yep," Ginny smiled, "he's such an idiot."

"You know," Harry popped up from where he had been under the covers. "I _am _present and can hear perfectly."

"I'm just playing." Ginny giggled, throwing her arms around Harry.

Hermione had just turned to walk out of the room, disgusted by their affectionate little show, when Blaine, accompanied as usual by Neville, popped up at the door.

Blaine walked in first, pushing right past Hermione. "Hey, Harry, whatsup?" he asked, trying to slap Harry's hand, like Ron usually did.

"Ummmm." Harry hit his hand awkwardly, "Nothing, you?"

"No, just hanging, bro." Blaine said, he was really beginning to creep Harry out.

"And you," Blaine turned his attention to Ginny, "fine young lady, what are you doing on this beautiful night."

"No one talks like that anymore…"Hermione muttered.

"I'm not doing anything on this…erm…beautiful night." Ginny gave Harry a 'get-him-away-from-me' look.

"Neville, go get me and Harry something to drink." Blaine ordered.

"Kay, w-w-what do you w-want?" Neville asked both of them.

"Water." Blaine said flatly.

"Nothing." Harry told Neville, "I'm good, thanks."

Neville left the room quickly, Harry wishing, almost dreaming, that he was leaving with him.

As if Ginny had the same dream, and knew how to make it come true, she said, "Ummmmmmm…..Hermione," Hermione stood up, "Let's go freshen up."

They both left the room quickly, whispering about the sudden change in Blaine's behavior. Harry could not believe they were leaving him alone with this guy.

"Hey, man, I gotta go…" Harry told him, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, but you wanna go play some quidditch tomorrow night, or something?" Blaine asked him, "You can bring all your friends"

"Yeah," Harry was trying to get out of there, "that would be…nice. I'll come and get you, whenever."

Blaine stood up and walked out of the room slipping something to Ginny as she entered the bedroom again, this time without Hermione.

"What was that?" Harry asked Ginny as she sat down ext to him on the bed.

"I don't know and I don't think I _want_ to." Ginny told him, "Now where were we?"

Right as they were about to get back to 'where they were' Lupin knocked on the door.

"Harry, could you come out?" Lupin whispered, as if anyone was asleep.

"Yeah," Harry said loudly, just to slice through the quietness that Lupin was trying to maintain.

"Be right back, Gin." He kissed her cheek lightly and walked into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, by the look on Lupin's face, he was about to e sentenced to death row.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong at all." Lupin began. "Sirius is downstairs, he wants to talk to you. And, Harry, you two are both _very_ stubborn, so do us all a favor and just _apologize_. It will save us all the extra head ache."

"I'll think about it." Harry told Lupin, but really he _did_ want to apologize, but had no intentions of doing so.

Harry walked down the stairs slowly, taking each step as if it were his last. He saw Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, he was leaned really far back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"You wanted me?" Harry asked, startling Sirius and causing him to fall backwards out of the chair.

After he had gotten himself and the chair back up, and after Harry had gotten his fair share of laughs, Sirius began to talk, or rather, he began to ramble, "Harry, I am really, well, really, that is, I am very, I am very sorry for everything, from not giving you to Albus when you were an infant, to calling your girlfriend, well, Ginny, I don't know if she is your girlfriend, although I think that she is, which is okay with me, as long a sits ok with you, and you should probably check to see that it is okay with Gunny, and, well, what was I saying? Oh yes, I am sorry fro everything from not giving you to Albus to calling Ginny all of the names that I called her, and everything in between."

Harry didn't completely understand what Sirius had just said, but he knew that he was trying.

"It's alright..." Harry sat down, "I just…blew up yesterday. It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Well," Sirius looked at his hands, "It's been about a month since we've been here…. And it's been about eight months since you went to the Dursleys and well, it's about time that you go back for a month or so…"

All the color drained from Harry's face, "Sirius do I _have_ to?"

"Yes, Harry." Sirius gave him a 'don't-second-guess-me-look'.

"When do I have to go?" Harry asked, suddenly in a bad mood again.

"Next weekend." Sirius told him. "You'll be leaving for the Dursley's next weekend. Now, go upstairs and get some sleep, it's late."

"Yes sir." Harry said and turned around to go to his room.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ginny had found her way to Hermione's room.

"Hey, Mione" Ginny entered the room where Hermione was studying one of her textbooks.

"Hey, Blaine gave me this earlier," Ginny held up a folded piece of notebook paper, "I haven't opened it, I was waiting to open it with you."

Hermione got up, interested now, "Well, what are you waiting for? Read it!"

"Okay, okay, hold on." Ginny began to unfold the paper

"It looks like that journal entry that I found on my bed the other day'." Ginny said glancing up at the face Hermione was making.

"C'mon, Ginny,"Hermoine whined, "You got me away from my book, now what does it say?"

"Okay" Ginny started, she took a deep breath and began, "It's dated July 31st."

"_I'm gonna draw a picture, _

_a picture with a twist_

_I'll draw it with a razor blade,_

_I'll draw it on my wrist,_

_The glistening blood before me,_

_Is letting my pain and fears go,_

_This is for all the times you ignored me,_

_And with one last breath I go."_

Hermione had been slapping and clawing at Ginny's arm throughout the whole poem, but Ginny was too caught up in it to care. After she was done reading though she realized her arm hurt pretty bad.

"What?" Ginny hissed. "You were practically begging me to read this and when I start you"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted, "We have a guest."

Ginny turned around, and behind her was the one who wrote the poem himself, Harry Potter.

* * *

Question of the Day: Ummmmmmm…………hmmmm….how do _you_ think the foxes should tie in with the story, I already have a way, but I love to hear everyone's thoughts and opinions….

These are the Review Responses to the last TWO chapters, so you might be on here twice.

**Carolquin : **Thanks, and I like the intermission idea, but I just don't really feel like doing it right now, and some people might take it offensively or whatever.

**Gothica122 :** yess, you one, and no, no rape, none at all. And when you learned the term 'gonads and strife' were you by any chance watching a video with a little squirrel singing? Cuz if you weren't go to and look for the video 'Whee'.

**Padfoot268 :** Thanks : - )

**Fireheart1317 : **Ok, it takes a lot to piss me off, but I am officially pissed. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING AND STOP REVIEWING! C'mon, you _are_ an asshole. And if you're _such_ a great writer than why don't you post some of your PERFECT work? And plz don't call me a 'talentless prep' b/c really, I could be goth for all you know, Good day.

**Pirate luver13 : **I don't really know how long its gonna be, but it may get pretty long. And I LOVE JOHHNY DEPP TO INFINITY AND BACK, beat that……

**CALIbasketball : **Maddie, I like that, anyways, I**'**ll be missing your reviews! Hope you like N.C.!

Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just going to say it in one language, bye. Lol

**Padfoot268 : **it's alright….

**Moxterminator : **Thx.

**CALIbasketball : **Awwwwwww, thank you. Your review was really touching. : - ) I would say more, but I think that everyone really wants to hurry up and get this chapter.

**Gothica122 : **Thanks :-)

**Crazycurlz94 : **Thank you and I will. Is Courky your REAL name?

**Pirate Luver13 : **Thank you and i feel really bad bout ur puppies, Lindsey, YAY I am learning everyone's name!

**The Llama King 101 : **Wow, you sound a lot like **Fireheart.**

**Lady BlueWolf : **lol, thanks.

**HarryandGinnyRonandHermione : **Well, you said you can't wait till I update on chapter 2, but there are still a lot of chapters after that…I didn't really understand. But I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

AND WHAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR! Well, at least Tori has……GOTHICA122'S GRAND PRIZE! (inspired by Madison)

-This is a two part prize-

(1) You get a cookie! (duhhh) EVERYONE send her cookies. Lol

(2) You get to pick the next big plot change (thing that happens) (you can't pick Ginny getting raped OR our loving couple breaking up.)

YAY!


	17. The Dursley's? Now?

**Okay, everyone, this chapter is kind of intense…..**

**But, good and bad news.**

**Bad news first: I buried my puppy today… : - (**

**Good News: I get to go tonight at midnight to go check out the premiere of P.O.T.C. 2, well, actually I'm not allowed to go, but my friends and I are sneaking out with one of their older brothers, who can drive, I just hope my mom doesn't wake up (her….wake-up? Yeah, right!)**

**Also, starting next week I am going to be volunteering at parrot refuge center for about five hours every couple of days, plus I just started a new story ((((CHECK IT OUT)))))) so updating is going to become every other day probably.**

**Also, read this b4 you read the chapter, if you don't know too much about heroin…..I didn't write it…so disclaimer on that and I don't own H.P. so disclaimer on that, too.**

**Also, I didn't write directly from what I read on this sheet, so it doesn't go PERFECTLY with these facts……..I've seen my brother on heroin more than once (Among other things) unfortunately it landed _him_ in jail, but it gave_ me_ a topic to write about………..**

**What is it?**

**Pure heroin is a white powder derived from morphine, which comes from the opium poppy. **

Like most other illegal drugs, it usually has other substances added to it (like oven cleaner or baby milk). That's why street heroin is usually a brownish white.

Because of this mix, it's difficult for a user to know how much heroin they are really using, which increases the chances of overdosing.

Users take heroin by smoking, inhaling or injecting the drug.

**How does it make you feel?**

**Users feel contented, warm and happy, though it often makes you feel very dizzy, sick and itchy the first time you use it. Heroin is a very strong painkiller.**

**What are the health effects?**

**Heroin is very addictive - most people who use it end up hooked. They also find they need to take more and more of the drug to experience the same effects. **

It's easy to overdose on heroine, which can cause a coma and/or death. Many users have died almost immediately after taking heroin.

Addicts struggle for years to kick the habit and often end up mentally scarred, depressed and suicidal. The drug methadone is often prescribed by doctors to help addicts recover.

If users share needles to inject heroin they risk catching infections like HIV or hepatitis, which can kill.

The substances heroin is mixed with can cause even more health problems.

**The law**

**Heroin is a class A drug. You could face a seven-year prison sentence just for having some (possession) or if you're convicted of supplying it (selling or giving it to other people) the maximum prison sentence is life. **

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked after several minutes of dead silence.

"Blaine gave it to me." Ginny confessed. "It's quite nice, baby," Ginny kept talking, not really knowing what she was saying, "You must be better with words on paper than you are with talking." She regretted what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Harry walked away from the girls, an angry, almost hurt, look on his face.

"Harry wait! 'Ginny called after him, "Come back"

Ginny raced down the hall as fast as she could, when she reached Harry she grabbed his shoulder, but I didn't turn him around. "Harry! Don't do anything stupid!"

Harry turned round quickly, almost knocking g Ginny off her feet, "Where do you suppose he got that?" Harry demanded, "It came out of the _only_ thing that was stolen from my room when it was torn apart."

"Well, maybe he got it before than," Ginny said, "You couldn't _possibly_ think that _Blaine_ is the one who tore our rooms apart!" Ginny got in front of him to keep him from going any further.

"Ginny, move." Harry asked of her.

"No, I am not going to move, because, Harry, if I do you are going to go off and do something _very_ stupid." Ginny whispered, trying not to catch anyone's attention.

"No, I _am_ not." Harry told her, defending his pride.

"Harry, please," Ginny whined, "just go back to your room and we'll talk about this…"

"Why?" Harry asked, "According to you I'm not good at talking." He pushed past Ginny and kept walking down the hallway.

"Harry that's not what I meant!" Ginny called after him. "I just didn't know what to say and I panicked!"

"You know what?" Harry asked turning around and walking back to her, "I'll make you a deal."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I won't go beat the shit out of Blaine if you just leave me the fuck alone!" Harry started back up to his room, "In fact, I was supposed to leave for my Aunt and Uncle's in a couple of days, but I think instead, I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Good!" Ginny screamed, turning around and stomping all the way back to her room.

Harry wanted to scream' Yeah, good!' back, but he wasn't going to stoop down to that level.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sirius, Lupin, and Molly were all sitting at the kitchen table talking about the advantages and disadvantages of some muggle game, called table tennis.

"Sirius," Harry entered the kitchen, still mad, "I want to go to the Dursley's tomorrow!"

"What?" Sirius asked, not believing what he was hearing. "But you hate the Dursley's!"

"I just have got to get out of this place!" Harry exclaimed.

"No offense, Mrs.Weasley, you have a very nice home." Harry added quickly.

"Well, Harry, if you want to I can bring you down there tomorrow around noon, after you work out with Lupin." Sirius told him, wondering why he could have this sudden change of heart.

"Harry," Lupin began, "Have you, by any chance, ever played table tennis?"

"HEY! Come back, I was serious!" Lupin yelled as Harry turned around to leave the room.

"No, I haven't" Harry yelled when he was half-way up the stairs.

When he got to his room, he locked the door and went straight to his bottom drawer. He tore out all of the clothes until he got to the shoe box they were hiding. He opened the box slowly and took out each item one by one, a photo album that Sirius had savaged from the rubble of his parent's house, an assortment of colored pencils, a small bag of heroine, a needle to inject it with, a birthday card from Sirius, and a knife blade.

Harry tossed everything except for the blade, the bag, and the needle, to the side. He took the needle and put the heroin inside of it. He took a deep breath and injected it into his forearm, he was still for a moment, then he began to feel dizzy, but dizzy in a good kind of way. He didn't know why he did this shit, but quite frankly he didn't care, all he cared about was the way it made him feel.

After about twenty minutes of that Harry rolled up his sleeve, and pressed the blade to his skin. The thick, red blood ran down his arm, just a tiny trickle at first, but it spread as he pressed the blade deeper and deeper into his arm. He did this several times in various places on both arms, for what seemed like hours, before he passed out.

"Harry." Ginny knocked on the door softly, it was two o'clock in the morning and everyone else was asleep. "Harry, I thought about what I said and I'm sorry."

When Harry didn't answer her she knocked on the door again and tried to door knob, unfortunately it was locked.

"Harry, I know your mad, but answer me" Ginny knocked again, this time a little louder and added, "Please!"

He was pissing Ginny off a little bit, so she used a simple unlocking charm and the lock clicked, which indicated she had been successful. Ginny pushed open the door and almost screamed at what she saw.

Harry was lying on the ground where he had passed out, blood everywhere, and a crimson red knife lade still in his hand.

"Harry," she whispered unable to move, when she finally got her legs back ran over to him.

"Harry," she cradled his head in her lap, "Harry, wake up." She sat there for a minute, just holding him. When it finally hit her how bad he was still bleeding she jumped up and pulled a towel off of the bed, she wrapped it tightly around his right arm, which was bleeding worse. After five minutes or so, Harry woke up.

"Ginny?" he asked groggily, then when he realized what was going on he sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in both of his arms. "Ginny? What are you doing here? What the hell? I _know _that I locked the door."

"Shhhh……I unlocked it with a charm." Ginny told him quietly, "It's two o'clock in the morning, what the hell did you do?"

"Gin," Harry turned so he was facing Ginny head on, "You have to leave." His voice was beginning to get panicky. "I have to go with Lupin to the gym in three hours. I need to get cleaned up.You _have_ to go!" he could barely even focus, someone had just found out his biggest secret, and not just anyone, but his girlfriend.

"No," Ginny grabbed his arm when he tried to stand up, making him cry out in pain and fall back to the floor. "Oh, sorry, I'm not leaving. Come here." He stood and followed her to the bed.

"Gin, no." he complained.

"Shut up and go to sleep and don't worry I'll take care of Lupin in the morning." She assured him.

For some crazy reason he gave into her and laid down on the bed. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid down next to him, though she didn't get any sleep that night.

After three hours of lying there, near tears the whole time, Ginny heard Lupin knock on the door.

"Harry," Lupin knocked again, "Harry, your late, we have to hit the gym, c'mon."

"He's sick." Ginny jumped up and ran to the door, "Yeah, he's sick Lupin." She said opening the door just enough to let her head peek through.

"How is he sick?" Lupin asked, knowing something was up, "He was fine when I talked to him yesterday."

"Yeah, well," Ginny thought of an explanation quickly, "He had a rough night last night, we fought and he didn't get any sleep because he was busy trying to apologize to me and now he is sick. I feel horrible about the whole; now please don't make me feel any worse." Ginny was amazed at her lying skills.

"Okay," Lupin told her, "I'll give him the day off, but Sirius thinks he's picking Harry up soon and escorting him over to his Uncle's."

"I'll deal with Sirius when he comes." Ginny told him and smiled, "Thanks." Then she shut the door in his face.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, babe, it's me." She said, rushing over to where he was laying, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Harry told her honestly.

"Well, we've got a problem. Lupin came by here a minute ago and I told him you were sick, in a couple of hours everyone is going to wonder why you aren't at breakfast and Sirius thinks he is taking you to your uncle's." Ginny was pacing the room.

"Sit down," he told her, "I'm fine, I can make it to breakfast without doing anything drastic, I didn't take that much, really I'm fine." Harry finished, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Ginny said sarcastically, "Look at this," Ginny pulled Harry's sleeve up, exposing his deep, red scars and raw skin that covered his arms, "Your cutting yourself and doing heroin, this is _not_ the guy who asked me out a month ago."

Harry tried to stand up and fell right back down.

"See? You even can't stand up!" Ginny whined and helped Harry stand up straight, "Harry, this is _not_ good, not good at all."

"Gin, I'll be fine." Harry told her, supporting himself by leaning against the wall.

"Whatever, we need to get you cleaned up." Ginny walked over to the bathroom, "Your getting a shower."

Harry tried to walk over to her, but he wasn't able to get his balance and he hit the ground again, hard, landing on his arm."Damn." He swore loudly.

Ginny walked over to him and pulled him up, but he pulled away from her, his mood changing rapidly.

"Fuck, Ginny. I can take care of myself." He half walked half crawled over to the bathroom and shut the door. After a minute Ginny heard the shower start.

Ginny heard him fall several times before he finally came out with a towel around his waist. She knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking about it, but he looked really hot.

"Gin?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Harry told him, another one of his little mood swings.

"It's ok," Ginny told him, "but when you get to your normal state, we're going to have a very long talk. Now, get dressed."

Right as Harry finished pulling on all his clothes, Molly yelled up the stairs,

"GINNY! BREAKFAST IS READY! AND BRING HARRY WITH YOU, LUPIN TOLD ME HE WAS SICK AND I WANNA CHECK HIMOUT!"

_Damn._

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Crazycurlz94 : Courky, wow, that's interesting! And yeah.**

**CALIbaskteball : **PIRATE && normal Depp are both good! But Pirate is a little better! OKAY A LOT! And yesss, this chappie was kinda sad, too.

**Draghknar : **Thanks : - )

**Wildfan79 : **Thanks, I think, I hope……

**Live2sk8 : **Lemme guess…you like skating? Lol, I said once a year, not once a month, it's part of the prophecy……..

**Evinrude : **Well, this chapter didn't answer your question………….but I hope you liked: - )

**Pirate luver13 :** Yess! I AM GOING TO SEE IT IN LESS THAN AN HOUR! YAY! SO EXCITED!

**Lady BlueWolf : **Thx! She likes chocolate chip! Lol……

**Padfoot268 : **Thank ya!

**Carolquin : **Don't worry, no rape! (EVERYONE SEND GOTHICA122 SCOLDING LOOKS) lol, jk.

**HarryandGinnyRonandHermione : **Well, he didn't get nicer in this chapter……..

**Today'zzzzz QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

Idk, gimme some ideas or something……..


	18. A whole month?

**Disclaimer: It is J.K. Rowling's…….but I am still going with my ninja theory.**

**I haven't gotten many reviews lately, and try to gimme something I can work with. While, 'I love it! Hurry and update!' is appreciated, it doesn't get me anywhere!**

**All critism and ideas/requests welcome!**

**-Whit

* * *

**

"Ummmm… Coming mum!" Ginny shouted, "C'mon, Harry, when we get down there act like you have a stomach ache or something…. I told them you were sick. And _don't_ pass out! And _don't_ let them see your arms. And _don't_ do anything stupid. And

Don't let anyone see your eyes, cause they give everything your think about away. And don't -"

Harry cut her off, "Gin is there anything I _can_ do?"

"No." Ginny told him, then she laughed when she heard how paranoid she sounded.

They left the room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone looked at Harry questioningly. He didn't _look_ sick, in fact, he was smiling.

"Heard you were sick…" Lupin stated, the tone in his voice suggesting that he knew something was up.

"Ummmmm…." Harry wasn't great at lying, "Yeah, my uhhh… stomach hurt. You know with the flu going around and all..."

"There's no flu going around." Molly told them, setting some waffles down on the table.

"There was according to the Muggle papers." George chimed in, knowing Harry and Ginny were trying desperately to hide something.

"Yeah, mum."Fred told her, "Maybe he caught some Muggle disease."

"Oh," Sirius knew everyone was lying, "Well, then Harry, remind me to give you some medicine after breakfast. Don't want you feeling bad, especially cause your going to the Dursley's today."

"What?" Harry's head shot up, "You said next weekend!"

"I know what _I_ said, but you came down yesterday all mad saying that you wanted to leave today." Sirius retorted.

"Well, can I go back on that?" Harry asked Sirius, his eyes pleading for him to say yes. "Please." He added a desperate look growing on his face.

"Why did you want to leave so early yesterday?" Sirius asked.

When Harry didn't say anything Ginny decided to come to his rescue, "me and him got into a fight." She told Sirius, "but we made up, and I _really _don't want him to leave yet. PLEEASSSE SIRIUS! The day after tomorrow is our one month anniversary and I want him to be here."

"Of course he can stay." Sirius said smiling, but Harry all of the sudden didn't have a smile on his face, he had _no_ idea about any one month anniversary.

"Hey mate," Fred started, deciding to make Harry's morning a little difficult, "You didn't forget about the big one-month anniversary, did you?"

"Yeah," George caught on quickly, "That's the most important one. If the girl doesn't get a gift she absolutely _loves_ from the guy then the relationship won't last."

Harry wasn't completely in his right mind, but he knew he was screwed. He had _no _money, how was he supposed to get Ginny something she would like?

Harry shot the twins the meanest look he had. "Yeah, I also heard that if two twins keep talking they are going to get their faces rearranged."

"Harry!" Sirius shot.

"Now, all three of you be quiet." Molly told them laughing, "Stop trying to kill all your sister's boyfriends."

When everyone was done eating, Harry thanked Molly for the delicious breakfast and tried to sneak off to his room.

"Oh no you don't." Molly grabbed Harry's arm, not intending to hurt him, but Harry cried out in pain.

"Harry?" Molly was suddenly concerned, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't think that would possibly-"

Killer and Innocence took this moment to enter the room. They would scratch at the door until someone would let them out into the back yard. Ginny abandoned Harry for a moment to let the foxes out, Harry took this as an ample opportunity to leave.

When Molly entered the kitchen again and saw Harry trying to sneak out she called out, "Harry James Potter, come here this instant!" Harry had never heard her use this tone with him and quietly obeyed.

Molly pulled Harry into the other room where they were alone, "I am going to give you one chance to tell me the _real_ reason you didn't go to the gym with Lupinthis morning." Molly had calmed her voice.

"Yes mam," Harry looked at the floor, searching for an excuse, "Me and Ginny fought last night." Harry felt horrible lying to Molly, "And she went to bed mad at me, when Lupin came I was trying to apologize and get her to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what, Harry?" Molly knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"I..I…" Harry was stuck, "I yelled at her." He didn't dare look Molly in the eye.

"Then how come Ginny told Lupin you were sick? According to your story Ginny was mad at you then." Molly had him right where he wanted. "So why was she in your room?" Molly thought Harry might have talked her angel into doing stuff teenagers should not be doing, with him.

Arthur took this _grand_ opportunity to enter the room. "What are you doing to the boy?" Arthur asked Molly, "Harry looks scared to death."

"Hold on Arthur," Molly snapped, if Harry had gone any further than kissing with her daughter she would give him a piece of her mind. "Go ahead, Harry, tell me and Arthur what _really_ happened last night."

Harry wasn't sure if she was mad or concerned, "Ummm….nothing." Harry told her, wondering if this was the right answer. By Molly's reaction it probably wasn't.

"DIDYOU OR DID YOU NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER LAST NIGHT!" Molly yelled, losing her cool.

Harry wasn't sure who looked more shocked, Arthur or himself.

Harry was really taken aback. He was expecting a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them.

"No mam," he answered honestly, "I've never even thought about doing anything…well, obviously I've thought about it, Ginny is beautiful, but I…i...i never would even imagine, she's only thirteen." Harry was stumbling through all his words, and the after effects that the heroin was taking on him was only making matters worse.

Harry took and deep breath and regained his composure, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I understand your concern with me and your daughter, I _am_ older than her and have a lot of issues that I need to sort out, but I really like your daughter. I know that neither of you could believe that it could possibly be anymore than a fling, but I think, no, I hope, that it is." Harry took a breath, "you both have to know that I would _never_ put your daughter in a situation that she doesn't feel comfortable in."

Molly looked at Arthur and decided that his explanation was sincere, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry!" Molly pulled him into a tight embrace, "I should have never accused you of that.

Arthur was about to tell him that he had his trust completely when Ginny yelled down the stairs, "Harry! Get your arse up here! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Harry gave them both a 'save me' look and said, "Regretfully, I must go. Ginny is mad about something and I am about to egret what ever it is I've done." He gave both a nod and began up the stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he knew he was in trouble, Ginny was in his room and she was yelling something to Harry. He couldn't tell what she was saying, but she sounded mad.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRAT!" Ginny yelled as Harry entered his room, she was sitting criss cross on his bed with her arms folded in a stubborn manner across her chest.

"Babe," Harry climbed on the bed and attempted to put his arms around Ginny, she pushed them away, almost violently "What's the matter?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Ginny screamed. Harry was doing everything in his power to calm her down, she was screaming and everyone in the house could hear what she was saying. " I THINK THAT YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THE MATTER IS!"

"Gin," Harry got up off the bed, she obviously didn't want him near her, "If this is about earlier, I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

Ginny lowered her voice, "No you won't, I know that you've been doing stupid stuff like that for probably as long as you can remember. You need help, Harry. You're going to kill yourself. Now, I'm not going to tell anyone for now, I'll allow you to do that, but if you don't tell anyone before you go to the Dursley's I'm going to tell someone myself. Last night, well, it scared me to death, Harry. You just don't understand."

"Babe, I'm not telling anyone!" Harry told her harshly.

Ginny shot him a look that was colder than the shady side of an igloo.

"Okay, how about I stop doing any of the stupid stuff you're referring to and in return you don't tell anyone." Harry tried to compromise.

"Fine," Ginny gave in, "but I am taking this," Ginny picked up the box that held the drugs and knives, among other things, "and you're _not_ getting it back until I trust you."

"Yes, love." Harry was calm on the outside, but on the inside he was beyond pissed and what Ginny said next didn't help.

"I'm mad at you about something else, too." Ginny told him.

"What did I do to anger you this time?" Harry asked, determined to stay calm and refusing to raise his voice with Ginny.

"You didn't remember that our anniversary was in three days." She whined.

"I'm sorry, but its only_ one_ month, does it really matter?" Harry knew as soon as the words escaped his mouth that he couldn't have picked a worse thing to say.

* * *

**Review Response**

**padfoot268 : **To tell you the truth I don't think he was acting weird, I mean what's the difference between weird and normal? I think we are all weird and yet we are all normal. It's called diversity. But anywho, I am updating this fic every other day, alternating with my other one for the day's that I don't update this one: )

**pirate luver13 : **Well, tell ur incredible fabulous sweet

boyfriend that I said hi, and if he's hot tell him i siad call me! Lol, jk! i liked the movie, but e 1st one was better…it had more J.D. Don't fall asleep.Hope u liked the chapter!

**Evinrude : **I**'**ll try to put Ron in their more, I am also trying to put the twins in there more for someone, I think it was Carolquin, but yall hav got ot remember this was a H/G fic…and it was suppoesed to ave more Sirius, but whatev…….

**Carolquin :** REALLY sorry to hear about ur brother! Hope this cahpter cheers u up a bit. Were youthe one who was asking for more of the twins? I know I _could_ just go read my reviews, but I am lazy so I'll just hav 2 wait until u review.

**Gothica122 : **EVERYONE THIS IS MY GURLL RIGHT HERE! Yeah, why did u say oww at the end of ur review? Did you get a papercut, cuz on time I got a paper cut on my toungue and it hurt! Lol, anywho, love ur work, will be using it in later chapters, I'll give u a heads up before I do!

**Nocturnal007 : **Thx! I'll check out ur fic && review in the morning!

**HarryandGinnyRonandHermione : **Thanks! KEEP REVIEWING and stay in school! Or somehting along those lines……

**Live2sk8 : **ok, don't take this as like harassment or anything, but, are u a guy or girl? I couldn't realy tell and it helps me to respnd 2 ur reviews if I know, cuz like if u r a guy I don't want to be all like 'U GO GIRL' that would be embarasing, POTC was GREAT!

**CALIbasketball : **Thank you for reviewing, I didn't completely understand the part of ur review that was in parethesis.

**Lady blueWolf : **YESS I AM A STALKER BE CAREFUL I AM IN UR CLOSET!

boo!

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC! IT JUST STARTED ITS CALLED 'TAKEN INTO DARKNESS' AND WIIIILLLL HAV A HAPPY ENDING CUZ SAD ENDINGS MAKE ME CRY! AND THEN MY EYES GET ALL RED AND MY CNTACTS FALL OUT AND I CANT SEE AND I RUN INTO A WALL AND FALL DOWN THREE KAJILLION FLIGHTS OF STAIRS AND GO INTO A COMA FOR TWNTY YEARS AND WHENI GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL I DON'T KNW WHERE I AM OR WHO I A OR WHAT I AM AND I FREAK KILLING EERYONE IN MY PATH! INCLUDING YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND DEFINETLY LADY BLUEWOLF CAUSE I NEVER PICK ON HER! AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND THEN ALL MY FANFICS ARE JUST FILLED WITH THE WRDS AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND EVENTUALLY I GET SO FAMOUS FOR MY WORDS THAT I WIN ONE HUNDRED KAJILLION DOLLARS AND BUY AND DESTORY ALL THE GOOD FICS AND LEAVE THE STUPID ONES THAT NOONE EVER UPDATES AND THEN I WILL MARRY EMINEM AND ALL WILL BE GOOD…….**

**SO BASICALLY GO READ MY FIC OR ENDURE READING THAT NEXT CHAPTER **

**SO THANK YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU AND YOU……**

**Ok, 2days Question of the Day issssssss**

**Which hairbrush is better? pink or blue? &&**

**Which character do you want to see more of? ANY CHARACTERS ACCEPTED!**


	19. Lions and Tigers and Ducks?

**Disclaimer-It's hers...**

**I know that it's been a while since I've updated, sorry bout that and if you haven't check out my other fic!

* * *

**

Everyone was down at the breakfast table, except Harry, he currently had boils covering his whole body. Ginny had been _very_ mad. He hadn't been able to come out of his room at all the day before for fear of someone seeing him, and they were almost gone now, except for a few on his legs, so he had decided to put on some long pants and make his way down to the breakfast table, even if he _was_ going to be late.

When Harry got to the kitchen where everyone was chowing down on his favorite, homemade pancakes. No one said anything to him as he sat down on the same brown, mahogany wood chair that he sat on everyday. He took a golden brown pancake and smothered on rich Maple Syrup

Harry had finished his first pancake and was starting on his second when someone finally said something," So you and Ginny finally had your first big fight?" Fred asked bluntly. Fred didn't mean anything bad by it, but he couldn't have said anything worse or more awkward for Harry.

"FRED!" Molly snapped, seeing Harry's discomfort, "That is NONE of your business.

"What happened?" George asked, "Everyone could here you two, well, rather _her_, yelling atyouYou must have done something _really_ stupid…_"_

"Didn't I just tell you to drop the subject?" Molly asked, dropping her fork abruptly.

"No, my loving mother," George told her, "You told _Fred_ to stop, _me_ on the other hand, you said nothing to."

"Well, both of you, not another word to Harry about Ginny!" Molly rubbed her head, indicating she was in a bad mood.

"Yeah, George," Fred smiled, "How dare you ask Ginny about Ginny after mum told me not to!" he smiled and turned to Ginny, "So, Ginny, what happened with you and Harry yesterday?"

"FRED!" Molly stood up," LET ME REPHRASE WHAT I JUST SAID! DO NOT ASK TO HARRY _OR_ GINNY ABOT THEIR PERSONAL ROPBLEMS!"

Everyone was silent for a minute after Molly's outburst.

"So, Ron, what do you think happened between Harry and our sister last night?" George asked, everyone but Molly and Ginny were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY GET IN YOUR ROOM THIS MINUTE AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I AM DEAD!"

Ron and Harry laughed manically as the twins scrambled out of the room.

Harry stopped laughing as soon as Ginny stood up and looked at Harry," I cannot believe you think they are funny! I CANNOT BEIEVE YOU THINK THIS SITIATION IS FUNNY! YOU ARE A LOWLIFE SELFLES PRAT, HARRY POTTER!" With that, Ginny stomped out of the kitchen.

"Gin, c'mon," Harry followed her, everyone was getting a meal and a movie out of this, "Gin, I'm sorry!" He turned around and gave everyone one, last, pitiful look before running after his pissed girlfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I_ know_ Hermione……." Ginny whined, Harry had given up apologizing after sitting outside her door for several hours while she sat and whined to Hermione

"No, you _don't_ Ginny," Hermione retorted, "You have such a PERFECT boyfriend, I mean, Ron won't even look twice at me, while Harry give's you all of his attention. He does a lot of things for you and then you get mad when he forgets about your_ one month_ anniversary!"

"Hermione," Ginny suddenly burst into tears, "Hermione that's not all."

Hermione ran over to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her, "What? What do you mean that's not all? What happened?"

"Hermione…. I-I-I walked in the door the other day and he was unconscious," Ginny grabbed the tissue that Hermione was offering her, "and when I looked at his arms he was bleeding…..the notes we kept finding on he bed _were_ true, but that's not all…..he was doing some drug, too. Look." She took the box out from under her bed and pulled out the white powder, needles, and blade.

Hermione gasped, she knew that people did stuff like that, but she didn't actually _know_ anyone that did it. "Ginny, I, I don't know what to say…."

"Mione, what do I do?" Ginny sobbed.

"Well, for starters, don't give him anymore…." Hermione looked down at the box, "Which you've already done…Then, uhhh," Hermione looked at her hands for a long time, "I don't know, Ginny, I really don't. But you have to tell someone!"

"NO!" Ginny shot, "He trusts me with this, I CANNOT tell."

"He's going to _kill_ himself, Ginny!"

"I told him if he stops, then I won't tell anyone, but if he does than I'm going to Sirius." Ginny wiped her eyes.

"Well, I am going to do something about it!" Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"NO your not, Hermione, stop being a prat!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just, this is crazy…..he's _your_ boyfriend, I guess I should stay out…." She didn't look like she meant it.

"It's okay, Mione," Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, "Let's get some sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

"Ron," Harry walked into his friend's bedroom, "I need help."

Ron sat up, "With what?"

"Your sister, she's slowly and painfully killing me." Harry sat down on a bright-yellow bean bag.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Ron pulled on a shirt, "Anything to do with the whole scene at the breakfast table this morning?"

"Yeah, that's it…." Harry sighed," What am I sposed to do? The ay after tomorrow is our _big_ one month anniversary, I mean, what the hell do you get someone for a _one month_ anniversary…..I didn't even know there _was _a _one month _anniversary……"

Ron laughed, "Its some chick holiday… but you better get her something _pretty_ good, she seemed really pissed earlier…."

"Ron, I have _no_ money…." Harry told his read headed friend.

"You could write her a song…." Ron smiled innocently, "Chicks love sensitive guys."

"But I'm not sensitive…." Harry frowned, "and I am not going as low as to write a song…."

"You could draw her a picture." Ron had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Drew….sounds great."

"You could try_ telling_ her that you have no money…" Ron suggested.

"Ok, then I forgot about our anniversary _and_ didn't get her anything…." Harry gave Ron a mean look, "Make me sound like even more of an asshole…."

"Diamonds? Girls always like diamonds." Ron told the desperate boy.

"Diamonds? Oh, yeah, I'll just rush right out and buy them with all that money I magically acquired in the last ten seconds." Harry turned and walked out of the room.

Ron yelled, "ROSES?" as one last, feeble attempt to help Harry.

Harry paced up and down the hallway before deciding who to go to for advice next.

"Hey, Sirius, you in there?" Harry called through the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Sirius called back.

Harry walked in and plopped down on the bed, he took one look at his god father and immediately burst into laughter. Sirius had on no shirt, duckie boxers, duckie slippers, and was holding a giant, stuffed duck.

"Why-Why-Why," Harry couldn't stop laughing, "Why do you have that on?" he finally managed to spit out.

Sirius laughed with him for a minute and then answered his question, "I have it on because of this," he dumped out a sack filled with shiny galleons.

"Oh gods," Harry's mouth fell open, "Where in the hell did you get all that?"

"Well, I think you should sit down for this one…." Sirius smiled, "Albus informed me the other day that your parents left quite a sum of money for you down at Gringott's….I went down there yesterday and got a little bit of it and bought these," he held up his slippers, "And getta load of this," Sirius squeezed his big, stuffed duckie, which quacked loudly, but Harry didn't laugh.

"You're telling me that my whole life I _had_ enough money to buy a house and I was living on the streets?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Well, actually, you're not of age, so the money is mine…." Sirius smiled evilly, "I really _am_ sorry though, but to make it up to you tomorrow we'll both go down to Diagon Alley, you can get whatever you want."

"I want diamonds."

"Diamonds?" Sirius asked," I was kind of thinking you'd say broom or something….Really, Harry, guys aren't supposed to wear diamonds…" Sirius's face was grave.

Harry began laughing for the second time since he entered the room, "No, Sirius, not for me…..Ginny, they're for Ginny."

"Oh," Sirius looked relieved, "Oh, thank God. I thought for a minute there, well, never mind. As long as they are for your _girlfriend_ and not your boyfriend….We'll see what we can do…….."

"Thanks, hey, Sirius," Harry laid down on the giant duck.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in here?" Harry asked.

"Sure, my room's open anytime you need it." Sirius turned and looked at Harry, but he was already asleep.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Gothica122 : **Fred the tree? Ok, whatever, I don't even think I wanna know, lol.

**Carolquin : **Put the twins in here 4 u, obviously you like them, I'll try to put them in more…..i like your idea, too. I don't know yet, though.

**Lord Leon Towasoki : **Hahahahahaaaaaaaa, that must've been FREEZING! And seventy-two hours? I think I'll pass…….

**Pirate luver13 : **It was still worth going to see though. And the first time I read this I thought you said YOUR big brother was hot. LMAO! I almost died right there….Thx 4 reviewing!

**Lord Leon Towasoki : **Yeah, everything I do is a little different……

**HarryandGinnyRonandHermione : **Yeah, your right, it seems like he would be more bad considering his life, but J.K. does what she wants. Plus, bad boys are hot!

**Vixen519 : **No….I can't tell who you like, lemme take a wild guess….the twins?

**Pottervspendragon : **Thank you, keep reviewing!

**Evinrude : **I don't know if there will be any Hagrid, maybe they'll see him at Diagon Alley tommorow…..yeah……….. : - )

**Lady BlueWolf : **Yeah, well, I am outside of your window…

**CALIbasketball1 : **Yeah, in the 1st few chapters it says Harry is about 14 which would make Ginny 13ish… Yeah, Pink is WAY better.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**Who is your fav Reviewer out of all of you guys? (YOU CAN'T PICK YOURSELF :cough: Tori :cough:)**

**----Whit**


	20. I'M A CROSSDRESSER!

**Hey everyone! I feel SOOOO bad it has been pretty long since I've updated, well, not really, but I use to update once or twice a day. Life has just been coming at me fast, I guess….**

**Also, tomorrow I'm going to Cape Cod (((never flown in a plane b4!)))) for five days and I am bringing my laptop….unfortunately I don't have an adapter so I can't update while I am there! BUT I will be able to type so when I get home you will have a VERY long chapter HOPEFULLY!**

**Special thanks to everyone who is reading my other fic also!**

**Disclaimer----the usual…..**

**R&R

* * *

**

Harry and Lupin had both just returned fro the gym and Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Finally," Sirius stood up, no longer wearing his ducks, "I've been waiting, Harry go get a shower and get ready to leave."

. "Yes sir," Harry turned a round and ran up the stairs. He was excited, he'd never been to Diagon Alley before.

Ginny had just left the bathroom moments before and it still smelled of her perfume. Harry turned on the warm water and stripped off his clothes. He gasped as he stepped into the water, it still sung when it touched his arms. Once he had gotten use to the pain he scrubbed some shampoo into his forever messy, black hair.

He'd been in the shower for about five minutes when he began to feel weird. Not exactly a bad weird, just a weird weird. His head hurt a little and he felt kind of dizzy. He told himself that it was probably just the heat of the water and brushed it off. He stuck his head out of the shower curtain, making sure Neville wasn't there. He was still a little freaked out about the whole 'experience.'

Once he was out of the shower he wrapped what must be Ginny's pink frilly towel around his waist. He opened the door to make sure no adults were in the hallway and dashed to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Sirius," Harry walked onto the back deck where Remus, Sirius, and Molly were talking about Hogwarts. "I'm ready." He was wearing an olive green shirt that brought out his bright emerald eyes.

"Yes!" Sirius jumped up like a little kid at Christmas. He began running around the room chanting, "We're going to Diagon Alley, we're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Sirius" Harry laughed, "Sirius, c'mon, you look like an idiot."

Sirius stopped singing and frowned, "You don't like my singing?" he asked, half seriously

Harry ignored his question, "How are we going to get there?"

"Floo powder," Sirius answered, "a little pub in the middle of Diagon Alley. Supposed to have some of the best Butterbeer in the world….maybe we'll get some….here." Sirius handed him a handful of Floopowder.

Sirius went first, throwing the powder into the fire and saying loudly. "Diagon Alley." Then, a little hesitantly, Harry threw his in and repeated his god father. He felt his stomach drop down to his knees and he saw different fire places floating around him, then, just as quickly as it started, it ended. Suddenly he found himself standing next to Sirius in an overly decorated pub. There were neon candles floating everywhere and soft, calming music was playing in the background.

Sirius looked around the room and saw a woman about his age with bright pink hair. She was apologizing for spilling a huge glass of butterbeer all over one of the customers.

"TONKS!" Sirius ran and threw his arms around his confused friend, picking her up off the floor.

"Wha-what?" her head was smashed into his chest, "Who are you?" she pulled away and took a look at the man in front of her, "SIRIUS? Sirius? Wow!" she yelled hysterically.

"Tonks! I haven't seen you in ages." Sirius stepped back and got a good look at his friend.

"Where have you been?" Tonks hugged Sirius again, "I thought you were _dead_!"

"It's a really long story…. Maybe you could come down to the Burrow tonight. I'd have to ask Molly first, though." Sirius looked over at Harry, who was trying to get away from some man who was kissing his feet.

"Hey!" Sirius shot "Leave him alone."

The man got up onto two feet, bowed to Harry, and left the pub. Harry smiled a grateful smile and began to walk over to where Sirius was.

"Is that? Oh my gosh…." Tonks stuttered. "Is that James and Lily's son? I mean, I knew he was alive, but after they, well, you know, I thought he'd been in hiding with Albus. First you show up and now this…"

"Hello," Harry had just reached Tonks and Sirius. He reached out his hand, "How are you?"

"Polite." Tonks looked at Sirius. "More so than James, anyways." She turned back to Harry's still outreached hand and shook it. "Wow, you look just like your father, except your eyes, no, your eyes are definitely Lily's."

Harry smiled and looked at Sirius. When Tonks turned around to shut up her mad customer, Harry mouthed 'Am I supposed to know her?'

"Harry, this is Tonks, my friend from school." Sirius said when Tonks got back. "She was one of your parent's best friends, too."

"Nice to meet you." Harry jumped back suddenly a middle-aged man dressed in purple robes ran into him. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter? Harry POTTER! Oh my God! EVERYBODY IT'S HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, HE HAS THE INFAMOUS SCAR AND EVERYTHING!"

Harry's eyes got huge as people began to jump up and a huge mob ran up to him, screaming questions and asking for his autograph.

"Come on!" Sirius grabbed Harry, "Let's get out of here! You coming, Tonks?"

"Sure, my shift's almost over anyways." She threw off her apron.

The three of them pushed their way out of the crowd. When they got out of the mob Harry's hair was sticking up everywhere and he was clutching his arm in pain.

"You okay?" Sirius nudged Harry.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry looked back at the pub and shuddered, "can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, come on Tonks… Harry's never been to Diagon Alley before and I haven't been and I haven't been here in years, where should we go first?"

"It depends," Tonks said, "Whatcha looking for?"

"Diamonds," Sirius smirked, "And the latest broom."

Harry's jaw dropped, "A broom? You're kidding!"

"Wait." Tonks interrupted, "Your saying he's never had a broom?"

Sirius's jaw clenched, "Once again, I said it was a long story... and yes, he has had a broom, it just wasn't a very good one."

Tonks could tell she'd hit a nerve, so she didn't say anything else. "Diamonds? Why do you need diamonds, Harry?"

Harry had an odd expression on his face, "Because I'm a cross dresser. I dress up as a girl at night and go screw people." Harry answered in an irritable tone.

Tonks was taken aback by Harry's sudden mood swing.

"Harry!" Sirius shot, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him over to where he was standing.

Harry winced in pain, "Let go of me!"

Sirius let loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "What's wrong with you?" Sirius whispered, "You're acting really strange."

"I'm sorry." Harry pulled his arm away, "I just - I don't feel good, can we sit down for a minute?"

"Of course." Tonks answered for the bewildered Sirius.

They sat down at a little metal table outside of a pet store and Harry laid his head on the table, trying to hide himself from any passerby's that would want to talk to him, while Sirius and Tonks talked about the past.

After Tonks had the whole story and Harry had begun to feel better they decided to go get a broom. Tonks laughed until tears rolled down her face as she watched the Sirius and Harry run up and down the isles of brooms and jump up and down when they saw one they liked. After about an hour of this, Harry had chosen the latest and fastest model and they set off to go get some jewelry.

"You never _did_ tell me why you needed the diamonds." Tonks informed Harry, "Unless you were serious about before." She added quickly.

"No, only _I_ am Sirius!" Sirius laughed. (A/N - Sorry! I couldn't resist!)

"No, I wasn't serious," Harry ignored Sirius's comment, "They're for my friend."

"Your_ girl_friend!" Sirius mocked.

Harry was blushing a bright red now, "Awwww…" Tonks smiled, "you have a girlfriend. That's so sweet! You are a cutie though."

'_She must be trying to _kill_ me._' Harry thought and he was about to reply when they reached the jewelry shop.

"How much money do I have?" Harry asked Sirius, walking over to one of the glass cases.

"Don't even think about money." Sirius answered. "Just find what you want. I'll worry about paying." Sirius smiled, happy that for once he could buy Harry something that he wanted.

Harry looked at every piece of jewelry twice before he decided. He picked out a beautiful, pink diamond necklace. The diamonds were shaped in a heart and they sparkled brilliantly in the light.

Sirius and Tonks we're catching up on her past as they left the store. "Sirius. I don't feel so great again," Harry began. "I think I'm going to-" and with that Harry passed out.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Tayluvssomebody : **Thanks soo much! And yeah, I like Ginny that way, too.

**SingDownTheSunAndUpTheStars**: Lol, and I LUUVVEED the poem!

**Gothica122**: I KNEW YOU STALKED ME! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! MY THERAPIST TOLD ME I WAS CRAZY BUT I TOLD HIM IT WAS TRUE! Lol, jk.

**Evinrude: **Sorry I didn't get Hagrid in here: - (

**Vixen519 : **Thanks 4 reviewing and I am glad u liked!

**Lord Voldie : **No, _you_ rock, cuz you reviewed…..

**LadyblueWolf: **Ahhhhh, chocolate covered rasians are temprting, but that would give away my hiding spot…..

**Hedwig136 : **Thanks! KEEP REVIEWING!

**The Jersey Girl Next Door: **Glad that you liked!

**Imgonnadie : **Yeah, I couldn't decide whether to make it angst, humor, drama, or romance so I just threw them all together and mixed it up….

**CALIbasketball: **Now, you _had_ to go and get all technical with me…Grrrrr….HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Meitaru: **Thanks and I luvvved your facts!

Just so everyone else can read them here they are!

-chocolate is an aphrodisiac (and delicioso).

- the smell of oranges heightens a man's desire by 15.

-cherries reduce a woman's libido.

-(Not entirely random since they're fixated on sex, but whatever.)

* * *

QUESTION OF THE DAY!

It was 'Who is your FAV reviewer?

I tallyed up the votes and……

DRUMROLL!

Once again…..

Gothica122 won!

Second place was a tie between LadyBlueWolf and Carolquin

Third was Evinrude and CALIbasketball

And anyone who didn't win still gets a dinky lil trophy!

Tori won…..a free…….something……

* * *

Today's Question Of The Day----

What's your fav kind of jewelery?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R!

-Whit


	21. I'll love you until the last rose dies

I expected it to be longer. But school starts in like four days…so updates are getting harder.

I had a GREAT time in Boston.

Lemme tell yall something,

I was at an after party with my friend Ashlee, who is 14.

We saw this HOT redhead and we talked to him and found out he was 17 so we told him we were 15. lol.

He was in the states for the wedding, but he lived in London. SO HE HAD A BRITISH ACCENT!

No big deal for you ppl in England, but I've never left the states so a British accent is rarely found.

Anywho, we all three hit it off and we taught a British Boy how to dance the American way wink wink

So he gave us his email, but I hav been putting off emailing him……

Lastly, do _all _British boys kiss when they say good-bye or did I just get lucky?

DISCLAIMER! I NEED AN INTERESTING DISCLAIMER! ANY IDEAS?

* * *

"MOLLY!" Sirius opened the front door and walked quickly into the Burrow.

"What?" molly asked from the kitchen. She was in a _horrible_ mood and she had every right to be. Ron had come in Molly and Arthur's room before the sun came up to ask where his broom cleaning kit was, so she had to get up to search the whole house only to have Ron remember he didn't _have _a broom cleaning kit, or a broom for that matter. Molly started making breakfast without her wand, Arthur had told her to use as

little magic as possible so no Death Eaters could track her. Once she was done with the eggs, Hermione had come in begging Molly to get the complaining Ginny away from her. When Molly sorted that out Ginny decided to come down and complain to _her_ instead. So she was been leaning over a hot stove, listening to Ginny complain that Harry should _not_ have left her the day before their anniversary, even if she had gone off on him.

"MOLLY!" Sirius yelled again, "MOLLY! Get in here! Something's wrong!"

Molly figured that they'd bought something from Weasley' s Wizarding Wheezes and it had gone wrong, or right from Fred and George's perspective, and now one of them had three noses or something. She sighed, quite frankly she didn't have the time or the patience for this.

"Sirius!" She walked out of the kitchen, "SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD OR I'M GOING TO-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Sirius was laying an unconscious and sweating Harry down on the couch.

"Wha- wha- what happened?" Molly stuttered.

"I don't know." Sirius looked panicked. "He just went out cold."

That's when Molly noticed Tonks, she was quietly hiding in the shadows, obviously not wanting to interrupt, and for a brief second Molly forgot about Sirius and Harry.

"Tonks?" she asked. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Um…Molly?" Sirius complained, "Remember Harry?"

"Oh!" Molly turned her attention back to the boy lying on the couch. She took two long strides and she was by his side.

"Sirius. He's burning up." Molly had her hand on his forehead, "Maybe he wasn't lying about being sick earlier." She told him and yelled, "GINNY! STOP MOPING AROUND AND GET ME SOME COLD WATER AND A RAG!"

No one said anything as Molly poked and prodded Harry until Molly came in with the materials Molly had asked for.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny gasped quietly, "What happened?" she thought she might know, but she wasnt one to jump to conclusions.

"We don't know." Molly sighed and reached for the damp rag placing it on Harry's forehead. "He's got a fever. I don't have any way of knowing how high it is, though. Did he get hit by anything, Sirius?"

"No," Sirius thought back to earlier that day, "He _was_ complaining that he didn't feel good, but he looked fine."

Molly sighed, 'I guess the only thing we can do is sit and wait. Maybe he'll know what happened."

Right after Molly got the words out of her mouth, Harry brought his hand up to his face to rub his eyes, "What? Where? Huh?" The expression on his face told everyone he had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Harry, Are you okay?" Molly asked slowly. "Do you know where you are? And who your are?

"What?" Harry had an exasperated look on his face as he sat up, "Yes, I'm Harry James Potter and I am in your house. Why do you- Wait, why does she have blue hair?" He'd gotten a glimpse of Tonks in the mirror and he could have sworn that earlier that day her hair had been pink.

"Hi!" Tonks stepped out of the shadows. "I am Tonks." She added cheerfully. Harry couldn't help but thinking she was a little _too_ cheerful, even for her hair color.

"Pleasure, I'm sure. But didn't I already meet you?" Harry answered, lacking the happiness that Tonk's voice had contained.

"Yes, well, your fall was pretty hard. I thought you might have-" Tonks looked at her shoes.

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but may I know what the hell is going on." Sirius was getting really annoyed at how everyone was handling this situation.

"Harry, lay back down." Molly said in a motherly voice.

Harry, not really knowing what was going on, did the easiest thing and obeyed.

"You have a fever, although for the life of me I don't know why." Molly began in a hushed tone. "Do you remember what happened? Did you get hit really hard in the head by something? Did you eat something weird? Did anyone do anything to you that was out of the normal?"

"No," Now Harry knew what had happened, "Why? Did I black out?"

"Yes dear, now, do you know what happened?" Molly smiled calmly, "It's very important that we know."

"Nothing." Harry _hated_ lying, especially to this woman who was so nice to him. "Just too much heat. Sirius had me running around everywhere…." he forced out a pitiful laugh.

"Okay," Molly new there was more to the story than he was telling, "Maybe you should lay down for a little while, just to make sure your okay."

"No," Harry sat up, "I think I'll be fine…." he stood up and felt a dull pain in the back of his head.

"Harry. Lay back down." Sirius shot sharply.

"No, I'm _fine_." Harry said in a tone that dared anyone to contradict him.

Of course, Sirius would be the one to take that dare, "Harry. Lay back down." Sirius ordered through gritted teeth.

Harry knew better than to protest when Sirius was talking like that, so he sat back down next to Molly.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the bed, petting Killer, with a quill in one hand and a piece of off-white parchment in the other.

'_How am I going to say this?' _Harry wondered to himself.

He could hear Tonks and Sirius talking down stairs, they weren't just talking, they were singing, very loudly. _'Twenty-two bottles of beer on the wall! Twenty-two bottles of beeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!'_

_Idiots._

Harry took a deep breath and began to write,

_Darling,_

'Was darling too much?' Harry wondered.

_I know that I was a jerk earlier and I am really sorry. _

_You were right._

'I can not believe I justwrote that' Harry thought as Killer jumped off the bed and began rummaging through the closet.

He took another deep breath and finished up the letter,

_I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

_That's all that I am asking for right now._

_And maybe, if your forgive me that is, we could meet up tomorrow around eight and go out to dinner?_

_Please,_

_Harry _

He folded the parchment and set it next to him, breathing out deeply. He _really hoped_ this was going to work.

Some time a while ago, Harry remembered Ginny telling him how much she loved roses. Or was that how much she hated them? Hoping it was the first, Harry had a bought eleven real, red roses and one fake one. He tucked the parchment into them and read the card that was attached one last time.

In dark red ink he had written in Calligraphy,

_'I will love you until the last rose dies.'_

Harry knew it was a little sappy, but he also knew that girls liked that kind of stuff. He kicked Killer out of his dirty laundry hamper and snuck down the hall to Ginny's room. He subtly made sure that Ginny wasn't in her room before she went inside. He set the roses down on a night table and the parchment in the middle of her bed. He said a little prayer that it would work before he left the room.

**Review Responses**

**Hedwig136 : **thank you, I am flattered.

**CALIFbasketball :**All your review said was 'Um I.'

**xxxAngelwithanAttitudexxx : **love ur sn. Thanks I'll use ur question when I need one.

**Liv2sk8 : **What is ur real name? C'mon it CANT be that bad!

**Sheluvssomebody : **Hahaha, I love puns, too. Especailly good Sirius/seriuos ones.

**ladyBlue Wolf : **U ROCK THAT COLLAR GIRL!

And for future reference

I am stalked by Tori (((Gothica/XdeadForeverX(same ppl)))))

Therefore I am the stalkee of Tori.

I am stalking you.

Therefore I am the stalker of you.

And you are being stakled by me who is being stalked by Tori.

That makes you a stalkee.

To sum it all up, you are stalkee or the stalkee who is stalking and being stalked.

Lol.

**XdeadforeverX : **Why'd you change ur name?

**Carolquin : **haha. i stumped some1! WOOHOO! Lol.

**Norbet : **Thanks!

* * *

Two Questions Today-

1-Do you prefer British or American men/women? Why?

2-Tell me a brief bio about yourselves so I can get to know you better.

Tori, I don't think I _need_ one of you, but if your bored…..

THANKS!

* * *

R&R!

LUV YALL!

-Whit


	22. A really Short and Boring Chapter

Disclaimer-whatever….

**OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN WILD LATELY!**

Here are just a couple of things that have happened. (if you don't care, just skip to the story…)

-School started.

-I tried to dye my hair. (Can you guess what happened…?) Amazingly, I fixed it…but not without complete chaos first.

-I found out one of my BFFs went punk/gothic over the summer, while I am a total cheerleading prep…

-One of my friends was in love with another one of my friends and that guy asked me out and I said yes and now she's saying he's not mad, but I know she is, deep down, so I am considering breaking up with him.

-I am trying DESPERATELY to convince my parents that I am responsible enough to get a parrot. (Read my profile…)

-and just stuff like that…..

Well, any who here I goes!

I know that they're only like 13-14, but I don't know about in the UK, but here ten year olds are like having sex (NOT OK WITH ME!), although I wont go that far…they are going to go far enough…not in this chapter tho……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Everyone's head snapped to the soft voice. It was Ginny and she looked stunning, she had on a short, black, ruffley skirt with a small, pink, spaghetti strap. Her heels were the same shade of pink and with them on she was only about two inches shorter than Harry.

"So, you decided I _was_ worth your time?" Harry stood up, he looked amazing as well. He was wearing a crisp pair of khakis (the closest to dress pants he ever got), and a bright green shirt that made his eyes shine dramatically.

"I'll tell you if you are later," Ginny paused, "after I have a nice dinner." She giggled.

Harry smiled and Ginny couldn't keep her eyes off of his. They seemed to capture her and make her want….well, something. He walked over to where she was standing and had to mentally restrict himself from just throwing himself on top of her.

"You ready?" Harry asked, using all the strength he could gather to spit those words out.

"Yeah." She smiled and turned to everyone at the table, "Bye guys, see you later." She turned her attention back to Harry as they began to walk out of the room.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked when they finally got outside.

She tossed her vibrant, red hair as she turned to Harry. "What do you mean?"

"I _thought_ that you hated me." Harry told her.

"Now, why in the world would you think that?" Ginny wrinkled her brow.

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me and you were going around telling everyone you despised me." Harry replied smugly.

"Harry, I didn't _hate_ you! I was just mad. I get mad easily and a lot, you'll get use to it." She replied in a smug tone.

"Well, all of that's behind us. Let's make this a good night." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Now c'mon, hop on behind me." He mounted his broom.

Ginny climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around Harry's waist as he took off. They elevated higher and higher into the air until finally they were above the tallest tree tops and all of the houses looked like tiny puzzle pieces.

"Wow," Ginny breathed, tightening her grip on Harry. "It's beautiful, look at the moon."

"I know, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." He turned his neck to look at her, "But not as beautiful as you."

"Awww." Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, "So where _are_ we going to eat, anyway?"

"Oh, just a little place in the middle of Diagon Alley. Nothing fancy." Harry replied, turning his head forwards.

Several moments of silence followed this statement and by the time they had reached the outskirts of the muggle town that led to Diagon Alley they had both gotten quite use to the peaceful silence.

Harry saw a clearing beside a couple of bushes and with one quick dip they were on the ground, Harry helping Ginny off the broom. To Ginny's utter amazement, without saying a spell or anything Harry made the broom small enough to fit in his pocket.

"May I?" Harry put out his arm and with a big smile Ginny took it. They both walked hand in hand through the muggle town until they got to the brick wall where they entered Diagon Alley.

Ginny gasped when she saw the scene in that lay in front of her. It was Diagon Alley all right, there was no denying that, but she had never been there at night, she'd never seen the shadows that the moon cast on the brick streets or how dark the gaps between the stores were, where anyone or anything could be lurking. She had never seen the groups of people in dark cloaks that stood, huddled together in small groups outside of stores or felt their icy cold stares. But the most dramatic change to her was what seemed to be a thick, white fog that was draped like a heavy, wool blanket over everything, giving it an even more eerie feel.

Harry seemed to sense her sudden discomfort and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "Just hold on." he told her as they walked past the creepier stores to the ones that Ginny had been in numerous times. As they passed a group of men with dark green cloaks on Harry whispered, "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to you, it's safe." And gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

They walked for another couple of minutes before they reached their destination. It was a very nice little diner with about twenty or so people in it. The waiter seated them at the last table, nearest the window.

"What can I get you today, mam?" the waiter, who introduced himself as Temriah took out a pencil and a pad of paper and turned towards Ginny.

"Ummmm……..hmmmmmm." she studied the menu carefully. "I think I'll take a Caesar Salad, wait, no, the House Salad please."

"And you, sir?" the waiter positioned himself so that he was looking at Harry.

"I think I'll have the Fish Filet, thanks." Harry smiled, handing his menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the elves make it right away." Temriah smiled an incredibly fake smile and walked away.

"This is really nice." Ginny smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Yeah, well, we needed to kind of start over." Harry smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny's smile disappeared. "I've been a bitch." She laughed.

"Yeah? I wasn't that easy to get along with either." He picked up his glass as Ginny set her's down

Harry was about to say something else when the waiter, Temriah, came back with the two entrees.

"Hope you enjoy." He smiled a smile that made it look like he just got caught cheating on his girlfriend and walked away.

"He's a little uptight, isn't he?" Ginny whispered when she was sure he was out of distance.

"Just a little." Harry replied and looked down at his food, a giant piece of salmon, a pile of mashed potatoes, and a small side salad, then looked up at Ginny who was also looking at her food.

"Looks good." She picked up her fork.

"Sure does." Harry said, not referring to his food.

Ginny caught on, but didn't say anything.

They went on to talk about this or that, laughing a lot, for the next thirty minutes. Then, they one dessert, a piece of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on top, which they shared.

"So how do you plan on explaining why were home so late?" Ginny asked, putting a piece of chocolate cake into Harry's mouth.

"What?" Harry swallowed, "What?" he asked again, "It's not late at all."

"But it will be when we get home." Ginny smiled wryly.

Harry raised his eyebrow, not sure what it was she was insinuating.

"You don't know where we're going after this?" Ginny asked him.

"No, please fill me in." Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

"We're going partying."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do yall have mashed taters in England?

REVIEW RESPONSES!

Sorry yall I cant get to them 2day cuz I am about 2 go 2 sleep….and I think yall want yalls chapter!

I'll make sure 2 get them next time tho.

**Q.O.T.W.**

What do YOU predict is going 2 happen in the next couple of chapters? (I sound like my teacher,lol)

LUV YALL!

help me out a little plzzz

i love 2 hear from u guys via email 


	23. Should I Even Bother?

Should I even continue this?  
It's been 4 months. 


End file.
